Bella, the Vampire Slayer
by GoodbyeIowa
Summary: Rewrite version 3.0, Post New Moon when Edward leaves Bella, Bella becomes a Vampire Slayer and begins her journey in northern Michigan where a high school is being targeted by an ancient monster, and a seriously pissed off ghost. Tragedy strikes and she heads home, will she EVER go back to Edward? Or is she going to keep messing around with Jacob? Buffy X-over, but barely.
1. CREEPY SUIT GUY

**AN: Yes, it is yet another rewrite. and I still don't feel like I'm quite mastering this, oh well. I've taken some of the mythology from buffy the tv show, and buffy the movie, as well as some I just made up. A lot of my readers in the past have been angry that I changed the mythology, but sometimes it's necessary for the story. Please enjoy the story, and R&amp;R**

**GoodbyeIowa**

**(Previously known as AlmostJaime, The One And Only Sullen Cullen, Cinderbella, etc, I had so many pen names)**

"Edward, don't leave me! Please!" I Pleaded with him, but he wouldn't look at me.

"I don't want you; you were nothing more to me but an infatuation." His Voice was sharp as he said these things through his teeth.

"You don't want me?" I asked hurt and broken. Tears peaked out of my eyes, Edward still didn't look at me. But I felt as if he knew those tears were rolling down the sides of my face.

"No, goodbye, Isabella." He was gone, right after he said that. He sped off vampire speed, and I'd never see him again.

"No Edward! Please!" I screamed it out. But he was already gone. I ran after him, but he was already too far gone for me to find him. So I gave up.

I laid on the forest floor for hours and hours. Not knowing that it has actually been hours. I was still bleeding from when I tripped earlier that day. I just laid there motionless with my eyes closed.

One Week Later

I sat down in a chair that was too expensive, and too clean. In a hallway that was too white. Next to a girl that was too beautiful to look as miserable as me. The air was too silent, and too dry. I itched my fore arm.

The door in front of me was closed, the person that brought me here was behind it.

The girl next to me sighed. Her long blonde hair brushed my shoulder. Her eyes were closed.

I was just frozen.

"My name is Carmen," she said to me. Her voice was rough. Probably from a night of crying.

"Bella." I said in return.

"Why do you think we're here?" She asked quietly.

"I think they just found the two most miserable girls in the state, and decided to make them sit next to each other for 15 minutes." My sarcasm has no bounds.

"But I'm not even from Washington." she said quietly. "I'm from Ohio."

"Ohio…"I repeated. "Wow. What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea."

Slowly the door in front of us opened. "Carmen Jones, and Isabella Swan, We're ready for you now." It was the man that brought me here. Tall, dark, and mysterious.

We stood up slowly and walked hesitantly through the open door.

I'm not going to lie, I was expecting an office, what stood before me was an all-white- gymnasium, no windows, and fluorescent lights bathed my skin.

What is this all about?

An empty room that had a coffin nailed shut in the middle of the room.

The man spoke, " I suppose, that neither of you know why you're here."

We carefully shook our heads. I turned to look at Carmen, she wasn't numb like i was. Her face was fearful.

"Girls, " He began, " What do you know about vampires?"

My eyebrow raised. My lips parted. My jaw dropped. My stomach sank.

"Too much."

The words slipped out of my mouth like molten lava. It burned.

Carmen turned to me. Her face confused in a was-that-a-serious-question kind of way.

The man gave me an expectant eye. " Care to expand on that, Isabella?"

"you want to hear about vampires?" My tongue was as hot as coals. "They all deserve to die."

"Well, Isabella," He said calmly. "You're in the right place." he took two wooden stakes out of his pocket.

He handed one to Carmen. "You have got to be kidding me."

and he handed one to me. I looked him dead in the eye. I said nothing. My mind raced.

From across the room the Coffin began to shake.

"I believe you girls will know what to do." he started to the door, " The power is in you now." he stepped behind the door, and I heard the click of the lock.

We watched the coffin continue to shake.

"Bella, what do we do?" She said quietly."That isn't really a vampire in there, is it?"

"Carmen," I said, turning to her. " That's exactly what that is."

A fist broke through the coffin.

My heart races, a scream breaks through our lips. I run to the door. I begin pounding and pounding.

"HEY CREEPY SUIT GUY! THIS STAKE IS NOT GOING TO WORK! I'VE SEEN A VAMPIRE DIE BEFORE! THIS WON'T WORK! THIS WON'T WORK."

Carmen just continues to cry and scream. "Bella! what do we doooooooooo?" She sobs through her words.

I continue banging on the door. Carmen joins me. And the vampire.

Finally.

Breaks.

Through.

I shake my head. I remember that just yesterday I was begging for death. Maybe this is the way the universe is giving me what I want. They hand me a weapon that obviously won't work. and a chick that's clearly just as lost as I am. So I hold me stake in my hand, and give it my best shot.

The vampire creeps towards us, he studies us, like cat and mouse.

I turn to face the vampire. I look at Carmen and put my pointer finger to my lips, "Just stay behind me." she nods tearfully.

"Hey!" I shout to the vamp. "Do you like blood?" I remove the scab from my paper cut from my birthday party.

All it took was on second. I watched it all happen in slow motion before me. He lunged towards me, his teeth, centimeters away from my neck. And before I could think about it, The stake was protruding through his chest.

It worked? I thought. Carmen didn't even have enough time to scream.

The doors unlocked behind us. "Girls, Come with me." said the man with a smile on his face.

We followed him to the room next door. An office. go figure.

He sat behind his desk, and we took a seat in the chairs in front of it.

"I can't imagine the confusion you two must be going through. but it's time that we get it all sorted out."

"Well, I know that I'm ready for some answers." Carmen snapped.

"Well, let's start in the beginning. Who remember the incident that happened in Sunnydale in 2002?" He began.

Carmen and i both looked at each other quizzically. "You mean when the town just...disappeared?" I asked.

"Exactly. On that day, multiple things happened. Rules began to change. the order of things came to a new balance. A very powerful witch, conjured a very important spell. a spell that made both of you very special." His words sounded rehearsed, practiced, precise. Like he's a college student giving a presentation.

"The spell didn't work exactly the way she thought it would, it only made the girls special, when they've come to a point in their life, where they had to be. When you needed to be able to protect yourself from vampires."

Carmen's hands slammed on the table and she shot up from her chair. "This is stupid. I don't know what that thing was, but vampires are not real."

I put my hand on top of Carmen's. I knew she was just scared.

The man smirked a little british man smirk, "Look at that. See how you two are drawn together? Don't you feel the bond between you two."

Carmen was shaking.

"It's okay." I said to her softly. "just sit down."

"You're both slayers. Vampire slayers."

My eyes narrowed, and i smirked a sarcastic smirk. "Explain something to me, sir."

"You can call me Robin."

"Robin," I tested the name. "How could I kill him with a stake?"

"It," Carmen interjected.

"Yes, how could I kill it with a stake? I've seen a vampire get killed before. This is nothing like before. and shouldn't I have turned into 'the slayer' " i say with air quotes, "before? I've been attack and almost killed by a vampire before this."

"To answer your first question, It takes the slayer's power to kill with a stake. Like I said before, after the spell that was cast, a lot of the rules changed. And to answer your other question, when you were being attacked by that vampire, did you feel absolutely helpless?"

I sat on that question a few minutes. "No." I knew Edward was going to save me. "But that doesn't explain why I'm the slayer now."

"Has a vampire hurt you? Recently?"

No...unless…"What if a vampire...made me feel helpless...Emotionally?"

"OKAY. Enough." Said Carmen angrily. " I've heard enough. I can't take this any longer. Today is the first day I've ever seen a vampire. And it's my last day. "

"Carmen, what happened to your father?"

Her hands shook as she spoke. Her words wavered. "He was murdered."

"By a vampire." Robin finished her sentence.

"No." she stated.

"When they found him, he was completely drained of blood, am I wrong?"

She didn't say anything. Sitting next to me, I could feel the belief begin to radiate off her skin. She was beginning to really believe.

For hours more we sat in that office, we learned of our destiny.

Apparently being a slayer is kind of like joining the Army. There's a bootcamp we have to go through. 3 weeks. And then we're set for life. They pay for our college, they provide housing, they pay our bills, we get a credit card.

Robin said once the council got back together after all the wreckage, and the spell, they realized there would be more slayers than them, and it was time to get funding. Which is just another way of saying that they got the government involved.

Carmen and I exchanged numbers, and our new lives began.

...

I pulled up to my driveway in my truck, Charlie was waiting for me outside. His eyes filled with worry.

I put my truck into park, and take my keys out of the ignition. I stepped out of my car. and began walking up to the house.

"Bella," Charlie began, "Where have you been? I was so worried. I called your mom, i called the hospital…"

"Dad, I've joined the army."

"Bella, that isn't funny. Where were you?"

"Dad, I've joined the army, I leave tomorrow for basic training." I hold up the document that Robin gave me. The record was completely legit, but of course, at the same time, it wasn't.

He took it from my hand and began to read.

"No, Bella. I did not sign off on this." Anger began to rise in his voice.

"You didn't have to. I'm 18 years old. If i want to join the army, i'm going to join the army." I put my hand on the doorknob to the front door, and i begin to walk in. Charlie follows after me.

"Bella, you can't do this, you haven't even finished high school."

"I don't need to finish high school to do this, and this is my decision, Dad. you can't stop me."

I walk over to the kitchen and grab an apple off the counter. I begin to munch in on the apple.

He looks at me, " This is because of Edwin, isn't it? Because he's gone."

I take a few more bites of my apple. And I think about what I'm going to say to Charlie. I want to be honest with my dad. and I don't want to hurt him.

"You know, dad, I'd be lying if I said this wasn't because of Edward. but this has Edward written all over it. But I really want you to believe me when I tell you, this is for me. I know that if I do this, I can really do some good in the world."

He paused, I munched a little more on my apple.

"You really want this?"

Want this? This is all I have.


	2. Extraordinary

**AN: Looking for a Beta, anyone out there interested?**

**Chapter Two: Extraordinary**

"Move it, Swan!"

Here I was, slayer boot camp. I gotta tell you, It wasn't as easy as I was expecting. Even with the super strength and infinite healing powers, they REALLY prepared you for everything. And to make matters worse, all of the Drill Sergeants really had it out for me. I think it's because they knew I was in love with a vampire.

"You call that a push up?"

I sat in the mud, rain pouring on my head. They pushed me harder than the other.

"Wow, Swan, that's really weak!"

I crawled under barbed wire, faster than ever before.

"Move it, Maggot!"

Tears fell through my eyes. I made it out of the barbed wire. Lucky for me it was raining, so the didn't know I was crying. I grabbed the rope and began to climb up the wall.

"People are DYING, Swan! Are you going to save them? How can you save them when you're going this slow?"

I made it over the wall, obstacle course over.

Sergeant Harris blew his whistle at me. Signalling that this was all over. He walked over to me. and put his hands on my shoulders.

"This is more than just a fight for you, isn't it?" He said softly. He knew I was crying.

"Yes, Sir." My voice cracked over the sound of rain and thunder.

He brought me into a hug. "When you're out there on the course, don't listen to what anyone says, not even me, you're extraordinary. I haven't seen dedication like this since…" He trailed off.

I couldn't stop thinking about the hug he was giving me. Is he allowed to hug me? I shrugged off the thought.

"Thank you, sir. I do my best."

I thought about who he could be talking about. It was probably Buffy. We've all heard about her by now. Rumor has it Sergeant Harris himself fought side by side with her. And the way he drills us, you'd believe it.

…

"Bella, How was the drill?" Carmen called me from her bunk.

I shrugged. "It could've been worse."

Carmen began to make her way over to my bunk, and she took a seat next to me and began digging through her pockets.

she pulled out a little silver necklace. It was a cross.

"I want you to have this."

I stared at the necklace in awe.

"Carmen, I…"

"It was my mother's. And I want you to have it."

"Carmen, I can't. It's beautiful bu-"

"I insist." she said cutting me off. She had a soft smile on her face. I could never say no to that. I took it from her hands.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you're my sister, and I could never had made it this far without you."

A tear lingered in my eye lid and dropped gracefully. I grabbed carmen into a hug.

"Just one more week. and we're out of here."

"Yeah," she said, pulling out of the hug.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Michigan, I can't lie."

I laughed. "Why Michigan?"

"Because the upper Peninsula is like a mystery up there."

I smile. "Michigan, It Is."

We sit there on my bed for a minute while I fiddle to put on my new necklace.

"So…" Carmen began hesitantly, "What are you going to tell your dad?"

"what do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him you're the Slayer, or are you just going to play off this whole Army cover?"

I was taken aback. I hadn't really thought about it. and I never wanted to lie to my dad…

"To be honest, I might tell him, but it won't be for a while. You know what I mean? I'll just play out this Army thing as long as I can. I just wish i could go back home and not feel like I'm going to die."

"Die? Bella, you're practically indestructible."

My smile flattened out. "Not literally die. Just...mentally. I was really in love with this guy...this…"

"Vampire." She finished for me. "It's okay. You can say it."

"Well, he left me, thought he was too dangerous for me, I suspect. Ironically enough now, I'm probably more of a danger to him. But it doesn't change...anything." I pause. I feel the water works coming on. Ugh, this is stupid. Crying is stupid.

"You still love him." she said softly. I love that she just completely understood everything i just said.

I just nod once, trying to pull myself together. I sniffle quietly and rub my eyes. "But that doesn't matter, we're over. and now I need to figure out who Bella is, you know? I just spent a whole year as 'Bella, Edwards girl.' And now I just have to be Bella."

Carmen smiles, " You're taking this a little too well."

I reply in a flat voice, "Hello, I'm dying on the inside. God, aren't you listening?" I punch her teasingly in the shoulder, even though what I said was true, and I pass it off like it's nothing.

"But you're right, " I say, " I guess I really could be off worse."

…

Boot camp was over. I looked at all the girls around me, most of them were going to head home before they were "Shipped off" to war. But not Carmen and I. We sat outside on the stoop and just watched as everyone piled into their cars and said their goodbyes.

"Did you two figure out where you were going?" The door was opened behind us and it was Sergeant Harris, he took us by surprise. He wasn't wearing his typically Army garb, he was wearing some baggy jeans, sneakers, and a hawaiian shirt. This must be his down time.

He took a few steps towards us and sat down next to me.

"We're going to try out Michigan." Carmen simply stated. "Figured what ever kind of nasties are up there, we can handle it." She smiled.

"If you're talking about the ghettos of Flint, I think that's a bit out of your territory."

We laugh.

"We're going to the upper peninsula." I say.

"Oh," Harris says, "So...basically Canada?"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"I did read somewhere that we'd be able to see Canada from where we will be living. It's right across the lake." added Carmen. "Sault Sainte Marie, Michigan."

"Well, I wish you luck, girls. I know if anyone can do some good in this world, It will be you two."

"Thank you, sir!"

He stood up, He saluted us. We smiled.

He walked away slowly and began to walk to the next group of girls, probably wishing them luck as well.

Carmen turned next to me, "Hey B, I'm probably going to make sure I have all my stuff together. Let's leave within an hour?" She started to stand up.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just be here." She walked to the door and stepped inside.

I sat there for a few moments by myself, just thinking, feeling the warmth of the sun. Part of me felt so alive, and the other part just felt like dying. But as the day goes by, that dying part of me fades just little by little. I'm excited for this new adventure. I'm ready to figure out who Bella is.

Suddenly a girl sits next to me. She's very rugged. Her eyes were dark, her hair was dark, her clothes were dark. She pulls a pack of Marlboro lights out of her pocket. I'd recognize that pack anywhere. Renee had a weird smoking phase when I was 8. and then quit shortly after I was 10. She keeps rummaging around in her pockets.

"Hey, do you have a light?" Her voice is gruff.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

She rummages around for several more seconds until she looks into her pack of cigarettes to notice that was where her lighter was. She lights it up and takes a big inhale.

She exhales slowly. "My name is Liza. What's yours?"

"Bella." I say quietly.

"Have you ever had a cigarette, Bella?"

"No, I haven't."

She takes a quick drag and pulls it out of her mouth. "You want to try it?" She puts it in front of my face.

I grimace a little, "Maybe later."

She laughs. Puts the cigarette back in her mouth. she laughs because she knows, I might not ever see her again.

"I didn't like my first cigarette." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then why do you smoke?"

She stews on that question for several seconds. A couple drags.

"Sad girls smoke cigarettes." she answered plainly. "And you looked pretty sad, you looked like you needed one."

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Why would you say that?"

"I saw you over here all by yourself, and I know what it looks like when someone is dying. So hang in there Little Bella, you're a Slayer. You got this."

…

Carmen and I pile into our Greyhound Bus, We had several different stops to make before making it to Michigan. We take our seats, and try to get settled in before the bus takes off. The doors close. This is our new beginning.

**AN: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter two, a lot of original characters, and hey! Xander made a cameo! So that's always cool. I was so excited to see all the people that have read the first chapter :D I mean, no review so far, but a lot of people have taken interest! This means the world to me. and if you're wondering why i am putting them in michigan, it's because that was we're I was born and raised. I felt like, hey, it's my fanfiction, I'm going to make them go to my favorite place in the world! Which is the upper Peninsula, in Michigan. Please R&amp;R**


	3. I Wanna be a Pirate

**AN: I hope you don't hate original characters, because here comes another one! Today is Bella's first day of school in Sault Sainte Marie. The Monster in this chapter is based on a real Ojibwe Legend of the Baykok, all the information I got on it came from Monsterpedia dot com. Not an original beast, sadly. R&amp;R! **

**Chapter Three: Flying Skeletons**

_The wind did not settle, the waves did not silence, my heart did not stop pounding. The only light that shone was the moonlight over my hair. Here I stood, the ground beneath me frosted by the air. The waves in my view were a never ceasing force of nature. _

"_Bella," I ask myself, "What are you doing here?" Like an outer body experience, I watch myself stand on the edge of a stream. I watched myself starting to get into a canoe. It was carved out of a tree log, the carvings were precise, and intricate. _

_I watch as I step into the canoe like I've been doing it my whole life. I begin floating through the rapid waves and begin to go closer and closer to the cliff. My body crashes with the canoe through the waves. I watch myself look up to the cliff, it's like I'm waiting for someone up there, so busy looking at the cliff, and not busy enough to see the wave take over my canoe. _

_I'm being tossed by the waves, and my canoe violently tosses over into the icy, cold rapids. _

_I'm drowning. I feel my lungs burn through the icy liquid. I try to scream but I can't breathe. My body is seized by the water, there's no fighting. _

I wake up in darkness, panting. By instinct, I turn to my window, and I can't help but feel disappointed, because he isn't there. Sitting in my window, like he always was. My throat tightens, my whole body just ready to give up, and I sob. I let go, and let the tears run freely. not only because of the nightmare.

I miss him.

…

When I woke up again the sun shined through like a hazy fog. My room was on the third floor, fully equipped for my new life. Honestly, everything was too modern for my taste. My Cast Iron bed frame, The raven black dresser set with a matching night stand. The beautifully styled arm chair that sat in the corner by my bookshelf, already stocked with all of my favorite books. Honestly, it was a bit much. But if being the slayer means living the pampered life, I can live with it.

I began to get dressed, just jeans, tank top, and a sweater over it. I put on my cross, and hid a mini vial of Holy water in my pocket. I stocked my backpack up: pencils, notebooks, some sticky notes, my copy of Jane Eyre; and of course, two stakes. Just in case one stake just wasn't enough.

I slip on my Toms, and I head down stairs.

Carmen sat at kitchen table, munching on some apples.

"It's pretty cool to get all this stuff for just being a slayer, I bet this is how trust fund babies feel," Carmen speculated.

I snorted. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out a packet of instant oatmeal.

"No, I'm serious. Like...All those rich kids out there, that just have money for being alive."

I begin pouring the packet into a bowl, "Yeah but, I definitely feel like we should avoid splurging. We wouldn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Man," Carmen started changing the subject, "They give us a credit card, but no fake ID? I mean, Jeez, we're slayers, we probably won't even make it to 21."

I laugh out loud, but part of me thought that she was probably right.

Minutes passed, we started piling into my truck, Carmen popped a CD into the car was soon pouring lyrics from every direction.

"_But I can tell you, it's a guarantee that I'll_

_Always run_

_Away from every problem or severed relationship_

_Cause that's who I am_

_I wanna be a pirate cause they get to be_

_Whoever they want on the deep blue sea_

_Here I come"_

Yeah," Carmen starts, " Cady Groves is my Spirit Animal."

I liked the song. About a broken girl, that's giving up on society and just says f*ck it, and says she wants to be a pirate. I wish I could be like her.

The album came to an end, and we pulled into the school parking lot.

I put the truck in park, turn the keys out of the ignition, and step out of the truck. I put my book bag over my shoulders and Carmen followed behind me.

The walk through the parking lot felt wrong. I could feel something wrong in the air, and I hadn't even stepped into the building yet.

I hate it when I'm right.

The Main Entrance doors are violently swung open, two police officers are restraining a petite girl and trying to get her out of the school.

"I'm not crazy!" She cried. "It was a skeleton! A flying skeleton! It was real!" Her sobs exploded out of her as she got dragged out of the school. "They killed him! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, the parking lot of people were silenced.

She made eye contact with one of the classmates, "Braxton! Braxton, don't you believe me? BRAXTON! BRAX-" The wails were cut off by the cops throwing her into the back of the police cab. The sound of the door slamming echoed.

I turn to look at Braxton. Dark curly hair, red brown skin. He stared at her miserable face through the window of the cruiser. She put her hand on the window, like she was reaching out to him. They made eye-contact for a few seconds. And he just looked down and shook his head.

I turn to Carmen, "I hope you weren't hoping for normal," I whispered softly. We begin stepping towards the school. Now it just feels much farther away than before.

She waited a few seconds before replying. "We're going to have to kill this flying skeleton thing, aren't we?"

"Afraid so." I replied

"Unless she's actually crazy." She tried to persuade

"Doubt it." I said with a sigh.

She sighed in defeat. "I'll hit the books."

We take a step through the Main Entrance, "Welcome to the Hellmouth." I say quietly enough for only Carmen to hear it. I watch as the police car takes that girl away.

…

The morning flashed by like a blur. Nothing notable happened. Lunch time rolled around and I took a seat at an empty table. Carmen sat down shortly after, with her face in a book.

"How was your first three classes of the day? Any drama?" I say conversationally.

She looks up at me like a deer in the headlights, "What?"

"Oh," She begins to answer, "I skipped." she says flatly.

"What?"

"I skipped."

"On your FIRST day?" I said astonished. I have never skipped a class a day in my life. I've always been square Little Bella.

"I was in the library." she said in a defensive way, "Trying to find something in our handbook about a flying skeleton."

"Well?"

"No dice there, but check this out." She took the book in front of her, and handed it to me. I checked out the cover, 'Ojibwe Legends.' I flipped it back to the page she was on.

"Check out this Mr. Ugly. Also known as, Baykok."

I scanned through the information about him, " Well, it says he looks like a skeleton, and he flies. He fits the description."

"And check this out," she flipped it to the next page.

I scanned the page. "He eats peoples LIVERS? Oh, God. This isn't going to be fun."

"Patrol tonight? It says he likes to screech about the woods,"

"It also says his main prey is the strongest warriors. Sounds like we'd be the perfect bait." I added

"Is it sad that I'm actually a little excited?"

"Yes," I said sarcastically with a smile. "It's very sad. Now lets get some food."

I get up to turn around, and as I turn around, of course, there's a hot guy behind me. And of course I spill all of his food to the ground. and of course my face turns red. I don't even want to know what my facial expression is right now!

"I am so…"I tried to say sorry but I was so shocked.

But this guy here, Braxton, from earlier, his eyes shine, his smile was a little too perfect, his hair, shiny and curly. too perfect. He must be a demon.

Maybe.

He looks me in the eyes and then he begins to make eye contact with every person in this cafeteria. He takes my wrist and raises my arm up triumphantly.

"SHE'S RIGHT! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EAT THIS SH*T! WE DESERVE BETTER!"

The cafeteria replied back passionately, " YEAH!" and the next thing I know everyone is throwing their food to the ground, every single person in the cafeteria.

"WE BUST OUR BUTTS LEARNING IN THIS PLACE! IF WE DIDN'T SHOW UP HERE EVERYDAY, DO YOU THINK ANY OF THESE PEOPLE WOULD HAVE JOBS?"

"NO WAY!"

Someone tossed their table over, chairs we being thrown across the cafeteria. and some jock guy with a letterman's jacket just yells, "F*ck the police!"

I made him let my wrist go, and I stared at Carmen in horror. She mouthed something like, "Let's get out of here." and I nodded enthusiastically.

We walk through the slush of mediocre cafeteria food while Braxton, the freedom fighter, continues his rally on the mistreatment of students. We exit the cafeteria and close the door behind us. I sit against the hallway wall, practically panting from all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Carmen said comically.

"Let's just never speak of this. Ever again."

But before Carmen could even reply, Braxton came running through the cafeteria door.

"Aw, sh*t, man. I got them all really riled up." He just chuckles to himself. "This could go on for the rest of the day!" He chuckles some more, "I love it." He puts his face in his hands and just continues to laugh.

Carmen and I just stare at each other like, 'Oh my God, what is going on?'

He comes out of his laughing spree and takes out his hand for me to shake it. " My name is Braxton."

I take the hand hesitantly. "My name is Bella. And this is my sister, Carmen."

"Did you just start here today?" he asked. "I've never seen either of you."

"Yeah, we're new. Just moved in yesterday."

"Well, welcome to Sault Sainte Marie. You're both very attractive girls, so I'm sure you'll do just fine here. As long as the snow doesn't bother either of you."

We both blush. We stood there awkwardly because neither of us really knew what to say. He's too nice. He must be a demon.

Maybe.

"Well, uh…" he started slowly, "This," He pointed through the cafeteria, "Is probably going to go on for a few hours. Or until the cops show up. Again. You two want to get out of here? Trust me, with this going on, no one will notice."

Carmen and I looked each other. I thought about Carmen, who already skipped all of her morning classes anyway. And I thought about me. Little Bella who's never skipped a class in her life. i could use a little adventure. Some teenager-y fun. Why not? What would Cady Groves do? Stick around for when the cops show up? Or leave, go on an adventure? It's time to make Cady proud.

"Let's go. We'll take my truck."


	4. Mr Skully

**Chapter Four: Mr. Skully**

We sat crunched together in the cab of my truck. Half of me was freaking out for skipping school. The other half of me was excited, the thrill of it all. And I did realize the irony of it all. I kill vampires, I have super strength, but I get the real thrill from skipping class.

"So, Braxton, where are we going?" We've been driving aimlessly for much too long. Driving on roads that barely have names, barely even paved, barely can even call them roads at all.

"You're both going to love it. I promise." he paused, " Wait, hiking isn't going to be a problem right? There will be a bit of hiking involved."

"I don't know, the last hike I went on the guy broke up with me in the middle of the woods," I said trying to not sound bitter, but comical and sarcastic.

"Aw, shoot. That guy must be a real monster."

"Yeah, total soul sucker." Carmen added.

I laugh dryly, trying to enjoy the witty banter.

"Don't worry ladies, this will be the best hike you will ever go on. And we'll be meeting a friend of mine there too. So I hope that it's okay."

"Should be fine," Besides, worst case scenario, we're vampire slayers. Nothing can stop us.

"What's the name of your friend?" Carmen piped in.

"Mitch, he goes to school with us, he's just barely ever goes." He laughs.

Mitch sounds like a real winner, I thought.

"Okay, " Braxton says pointing up the road, " Right here, take a turn, and there will be a small parking lot. Park in there."

I do as he says, making my way at a steady pace. turning into the parking lot, picking a spot close to the trail. We get out quickly, and I bring my bag with me just in case. You never know what could come up.

The trek through the forest was easier than I anticipated. Though Braxton, who was leading us through, got a little raspy in his voice. Another plus to my ridiculous slayer strength, no hike can phase me.

"Alright," Said Braxton, "We're almost there."

Just like that I felt cramping in my sides. Oh no… not now.

The scene before me was the scene from my dream. This was bad. It was so beautiful. The stream, the painted rocks, the cliff, the woods, even the canoe was located near by.

Braxton must be a demon.

Maybe.

And just when I thought things couldn't have gotten worse, Mitch, came into view. Tall, Pale skin, bleach blond hair, piercing topaz eyes.

Carmen and I gasp in unison.

A vampire. I drop my bag to the ground, I grab both of the stakes out of there and throw one to Carmen, who's agile, ready.

Our stances are rigid. "Braxton, Get out of here." Carmen's voice was stern.

"HEY! Hey. Mitch is cool."

"Braxton, he's a vampire." I say.

"Brax, you didn't say that you'd be bringing slayers along-" My hand was at his throat. before he could finish his sentence. I held him hard against the bark of a tree. He didn't have a chance.

"HEY! I'M TELLING YOU HE'S COOL. GET AWAY FROM HIM." Braxton was getting hysterical.

I loosen my grip on Mitch's throat. "Give me just one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because I'm not a monster." he said through his strained vocal cords.

"I've heard that one before." I say angrily. I take my stake, draw my arm back, and -

"Bella! Don't kill him! He's here to help!" He tries to pull me away from his dead friend. He has no chance.

"You knew we were slayers." Carmen says matter-of-factly. "How did you know?"

He scoffed, "Well, I'm not all that normal myself. Bella, I'm serious. Let him go."

I'm eye to eye with Mitch, " One false move, and you're gone." I shove him to the ground and walk back to Carmen. He shuffled from the ground and back to his feet. I watch as he composes himself, dusting his shoulder's off like he's in an R&amp;B music video.

"Now, before I ditch you with the soul sucker," I say to Braxton," you should explain to me in the _deepest _of details, why you brought us _here._" I stated sternly. Putting extra emphasis on 'here' because of that crazy dream i had the other day. Now I'm just wondering if he had anything to do with that. I took a seat on a nearby log and carmen sat next to me. Both of us with our arms crossed, and our faces that said we were not going to take any malarky.

"Well, for one, I brought you here because I knew there wouldn't be anyone around. Tourist season is over."

"What is this place?" Carmen asked, staring at the cliffs, and the beautiful body of water.

"This is called, Kitch-iti-kipi. It has a legend, but according to some historical documents, the legend itself is a scam to get more people to come here. I mean, I don't believe it. But this isn't about Kitch-iti-kipi, this is about what happened this morning."

"This morning?"

"Virginia, the girl they were dragging out of the High School. She's been accused of murder. But I know that she didn't do it. And she knows she didn't do it. She was walking around the woods with the most popular guy in school, no less. My best friend, football captain, the funny guy, his name was McKenzie."

"It was the flying skeleton, wasn't it?" Carmen questioned.

"You already know?"

"I did some research. Bells and I were going to do some patrolling tonight. Try to catch this dude before he kills any other people."

"And where does the vampire come in?" I asked flatly.

"Mitch is just here to help."

"I'm really not a monster, I've never hurt anyone. I just feed off animals. All i want to do is help. Make the world a better place." Mitch spoke very evenly.

I rolled my eyes. "I've really heard all of this before."

"What about the riot in the cafeteria today? What was the point of that?" Carmen asked.

"Those kids needed to let off some steam. The head cheerleader just got accused of murder and the most beloved guy in school was just killed. Everyone was upset, trust me, they needed that so they can grieve."

"So, you wanted to join us on our patrol?" Carmen got up slowly and walked over to Braxton. "You? You really think you can handle a flying skeleton?" She smiles coyly, and pushes him playfully. He was taken off guard and almost fell to the ground.

"Hey! I'm in human form right now! No fair!"

"Human form? What are you?" Carmen said.

"I'm a thunderbird."

He was a demon.

"Like the car?" Carmen joked.

"Uh, no." He said shortly, " Like the mythical creature, like the symbol of my people. I'm a thunderbird."

"That's actually how Braxton and I met, I was feeding in the woods and he found me in his animal form. I was actually going to eat him, until he switched back to human form. It was a really great battle we had. Too bad we stopped." He said with a smirk.

"I would've won," Says Braxton cockily.

"No way."

"Lightning comes out of my wings, you dildo, you would've been toast."

"Verses my venom? Hah. No dice."

"Okay, boys, that's enough, I wouldn't want to have to separate you two." Carmen said sarcastically.

"And lets get down to business. Where does Mr. Skully like to hang out?" I added.

Mitch scoffs. "Mr. Skully." he says. "You really don't know what you're up against, do you?"

"Whatever it is," I pause, I walk closer to Mitch and swing my arm back, I punch the tree behind him, and layers of bark shatters through, Mitch smiled "I think we can handle it."

…

"Now, Remember, Mr. Skully's prey is the fiercest of warriors. And that is us. So we better stick together if we want to kill this thing." Carmen said, taking the lead.

I grab my back pack, quickly taking inventory on what I have brought. A few stakes, my phone, credit card, flashlight, and along my belt dangled a gift from the boot camp. A katana.

"I disagree, I think we should cover more ground. We should split up." Said mitch.

"Compromise time!" Exclaimed Braxton, " Okay, Carmen and I will be on a team, and Mitch and Bella will be on a team. There we go."

"Try not to kill Mitch, Alright?" Braxton said to me.

"No promises," I said while glancing at Mitch.

We parted our separate ways, flashlight in hand, making it through the woods with intense concentration, listening in for the screech of the Skeleton.

We trailed the woods for several minutes, I tried to stay focused on the mission. Trying to make Buffy proud. I know I've never met her, and probably never will. But if I can make one less Creeper walk the earth, I feel like I'm really making a difference.

"Bella," Mitch started, "What happened to make you a slayer?"

My eyebrows furrowed together. What is he trying to do? Make conversation with me? "That's actually pretty personal to me. What about you Mitch? Why did you become a Vampire?"

"I was born this way, actually." I roll my eyes at his response.

"Nobody is born a monster. That is literally impossible."

"It's true," He says conversationally. "My mother is human, and my father is a vampire. I'm only half vampire." He said it so Matter-of-factly it just made me so angry.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I say while I kick through some branches.

"You want to meet my mother?" He said surprised. Wow, he really doesn't understand sarcasm at all.

"Yeah...Sure…"I say with my voice thick with sarcasm. We took another step through the dense woods. Flashlights in hand, I shine my way through. Before Mitch could say another word a piercing screech rang through the woods. We both stop in our tracks. My flashlight shines through the sky, I see nothing.

"You heard that too, right?" I say, trying not to sound scared.

"Yeah, I heard it." he says gruffly.

The high-pitched scream rang through the woods, I begin spinning around in circles, my eyes scanning every inch of light my flashlight hits.

"Do you see him?"

"I don't see him. But I can hear him." The screech continues.

Oh, sh*t...I keep thinking over and over again.

"Are you ready?" I say to him.

Before he can answer, there before us was the rotting corpse, his face was was half skin, half bone. His eyes piercing red. And his club. Made out of bones none-the-less.

I jump for my sword, the sound of it coming out of its holder sang in all of our ears, and I wield the sword with such majesty.

The monster snarled in out, taking no time for babysitting. He came at me with his club and screeched. his open mouth with broken teeth, his breath smelled like flesh. I blocked his strike with my sword and I wailed at the force. The sword was able to cut his club in half leaving him weaponless.

Skully stopped for a moment, almost comically. Looking at his broken weapon, that has obviously been with him for an eternity. His red eyes burned into mine. He honestly looked like I hurt his feelings or something. His face switched to rage. His cry was fiercer than ever. He came out me. his bony fingers went in for my neck. I swung my sword at him. I pierced it's chest and he cried harder than ever before. I pull my sword out, and he falls to the ground.

"He's dead." I say softly. I pant softly.

"No, it can't be that easy." Said Mitch. " We'll have to cut him up into pieces, and burn the pieces."

"Do you have any lighter fluid?"

"No, but we do have lightning." After mitch said that i remember how Braxton was some weird and mysterious Thunderbird.

Mitch grabs out his cellphone from his pocket. "Sh*t, no signal."

"Okay, go walk around for a while and try and get ahold of Braxton. I'm going to cut Mr. Skully into pieces in the mean time." I said glancing at the dead corpse. Wow, what is that? An oxymoron? A catch-22? That's something.

Mitch caught my face, the pondering. "Hey," he said, " Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, " I said cheerfully. " This guy is dead for now. I can handle it."

Mitch began to search for some service for his cell phone. And I just took a moment to stare at the body. Legend has it that he used to be the strongest of all warriors, and his tribe lead him astray. He got so lost that he could never find his way back. I'd be pretty angry too. I'd get my revenge. Not saying that he's justified killing people, but is it so messed up for me to understand his motive?

I lift up my sword and swing down. I can feel the bones crack just by hearing the shatter. I hit again, this time the debris flew all around me. I hit harder. I hit him like he's all my insecurities, and I'm killing them along with him. I'm killing the me that misses my old life. Little Bella, Miss Nobody. Minutes go by and I'm still here.

I lose all focus, I lose myself.

"Bella?"

I hear Mitch call to me, but nothing can stop me from killing Mr. Skully.

"Bella!" He's rushing towards me.

I don't stop.

He takes me by the shoulders and makes me drop my sword. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

I didn't realize the tears flowing so easily down my face. I didn't notice my chest heaving, and the sobs of a hot mess of myself.

I had no words to say.

"Don't talk about it," Mitch says, "You don't have to. Just calm down, and we'll set this skeleton ablaze together. You don't have to be afraid."

I gulp back the sobs and put my face in my hands a moment. I wipe away the tears from my face. "I'm not afraid of anything." I said quietly.

…

Carmen and Braxton helped gather the pieces, and Mitch dumped the lighter fluid on the remains.

Carmen turns to me and hands me the matchbook. "Will you do us the honors, B?"

I smile, "Don't mind if I do." I strike all the matches at once, and throw it on the pile of Mr. Skully.

"Would anybody like to say a few words for Mr. Skully?" Mitch says aloud.

"May he find peace!" Braxton says.

"In hell." I say cheerfully. We all laugh, like we're at a real bonfire. Like friends. Like we're not just destroying some demon.

"Also," Braxton adds, " I did bring this," He rummages through his coat pocket and pulls out a silver flask. " I say in honor of Mr. Skully we all take a sip of this here liquid courage."

I smile lightly. The most I've ever drank was a sip of Renee's wine when I was 13.

Braxton holds out the flask, toasting, "To a good kill!" he says. and he takes a sip.

He hands it Carmen, who holds out the flask to toast as well. "To being able to sleep at night knowing we've got one less creeper to worry about!" She takes a quick swig and coughs, followed by laughter.

Mitch got it next, "To being alive! Since I was almost killed today!" Laughter erupts and he drinks from it carefully, quickly, and tastefully.

He handed it to me, and I hesitated. I looked at the flask for a moment, and I knew everyone was waiting for me to say something. I looked up at my circle of friends. "To this very moment. Because I haven't felt like I belonged like this, in such a very long time. To this moment." and I took my very first drink of what I believed to be rum.

**AN: Please let me know what you think of my original characters, thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and please R&amp;R! **

**GoodbyeIowa**


	5. Kitch iti kapi

A/N: Do not think this chapter is at all filler. It is important. I promise.

Chapter Five:

I didn't know where to go from here. It was my senior year in High School, the end of October was coming into view, and I knew there was nothing left to do in my life. Because now with being the slayer, how can I expect to be anything else.

I laid awake in her bed like I usually did. The sun was beginning to rise. I remember loving this time of day, I used to.

Thump!

What was that?

"Who's there?" I called out. I sat up in my bed and covered myself with my covers.

"Just me." said a deep voice.

Mitch?

"Mitch! What are you doing here?" His pale face appeared through my window.

"Well, I wanted to see you." He smiled coyly. "Can I come in?"

"If I say no, will that prevent you from coming in?" I said drowsily.

"Actually, yes."

"Really?" I mused.

"Well, there's no mystical force keeping me out," He said casually. "I'm just a gentleman."

I sighed, "Mitch, what are you really doing here?"

He was quiet for a second, "Just seeing how you're doing."

"No need to worry."

"But I am."

I sat there. Stupid vampires that start caring about me. I hate this. But having people that care about me shouldn't suck and I really need to get a grip. I sighed in defeat.

"Mitch, come in."

I got out of my bed and ran my hands through my hair and pushed it straight back. I straightened my shirt as he stumbled in through my window. He really must be half human. He's definitely missing the grace that the Cullen's had.

"Do you want coffee or something? What time is it anyway?" I turn to my clock. It's 4:56 AM. "Wait, do you eat? Like human food." It just occured to me.

"I'm not all vampire, I can actually sustain myself pretty well on just food. I could never say no to a donut. Especially dumped into so warmed up pigs blood. mmm." He said.

I made a face of pure disgust. "I hope you know because of that image I will never be able to eat a donut again." I don't even know if I was just kidding.

He laughed and we headed out of my bedroom and down stairs.

"So," I say once we reach the kitchen, "Why are you awake at this fine hour?"

"Ehh," He says lounging on one of my bar stools, " I only sleep if I have to."

"Interesting."I say, unknowing of what else could I possibly say to that. I mean, how does one talk to a vampire/human hybrid? What is one significant thing I could say?

I walked toward the container and grabbed the coffee pot, heading over the sink and began filling it with water.

"Bella," He began. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

The question took me aback. I was just thinking about that before he came here. I hope I'm not dealing with yet another mind reader. "That's a random question."

"I personally have always wanted to be a fireman." He said answering his own question, "I want to help people that are in trouble."

I smile a little smile. "I guess that's what I want to do." I paused, "Not be a fireman, but help people. I suppose that career kind of picked me, though." I begin pouring the water in the back of the coffee maker.

"So what's your plan? Are you going to stay here in the UP?" he questioned.

"Carmen and I don't really have a plan, " I admitted. "I figured we'd stay here until...I don't even know. Once everything starts to feel safe around here again."

"So...you're just moving from school to school fighting off the immediate dangers?"

"That's the plan. But I'm not really sure, actually. I haven't talked about it with Carmen."

"Well," Mitch simply stated. "Carmen is probably not going to want to leave."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really? and why is that?"

"Braxton is here right now. His car is in the driveway. I can only assume that he's with Carmen right now."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me."

"You're kidding." I rush to the window overlooking our driveway. And sure enough there was a little white car sitting beside my beast of a truck.

"I am so pissed." I said to myself in awe looking at the car.

Muffled laughter came behind me from the kitchen. Mitch.

I begin my trek back over to the coffee maker which now just seems like it's taking forever to make. "Why are you so angry?" He asked. "It's not like you're her mom."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No. But I am her sister. And I don't want to deal with this dumb love stuff."

"Sounds like you got your heart broken one too many times."

I purse my lips and shake my head at him. I sigh deeply as I look at him. His stupid grin. and his stupid blonde shiny hair falling into his stupid eyes. "Listen, Mitch.." I try to say calmly. Trying not to snap. "This is one of those things that I DO NOT want to talk about. And also, I DO NOT have to talk about. I'd really appreciate if you would stop asking about my past. Okay?"

His grin melted away. "Bella, I'm sorry." I had no doubts that he was being sincere. It's just been such a weird night.

"It's okay. I'm just really trying to recover from all this. And it's hard with constant reminders. I'm just trying to move on." I said with an even tone.

It was quiet in the room for a minute. The coffee maker behind me growled, signalling that it's finished.

"Well, How about that coffee?" I said. "How do you like your coffee?" I took a step toward the fridge and opened the door.

He grinned again, " The same way I like my women, pale and full of liquor."

"I have french vanilla creamer." I said dryly.

"No liquor?"

"Not in this house."

"The creamer will do."

I grabbed the creamer out of the fridge and set it on the counter, then grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard.

"You know what would be funny." Mitch started deviously. " If we woke up Carmen, to invite her to coffee with us."

I grinned, "I'm not that interested in seeing them naked."

"But, Bella,"He said, "Don't you think if the tables were turned…"

"Mitch trust me, she wouldn't do that to me. She knows I would kill her."

"What if you just knocked on her door really loud? And spooked her."

I pondered. I smiled. "Okay, you talked me into it." We began to walk sneakily through the house, heading upstairs to carmen's room.

"And feel special, because I'm normally not the type to pull pranks." I added whispering.

"It's almost halloween, it's time for some hijinks." He responded quietly. "Speaking of halloween, what are the chances that you'll go to the halloween dance with me?"

"Slim to none."

"Why?"

"I'm just now finding out about this dance. And I have nothing to wear. And I can't dance."

We reached Carmen's bedroom door. I turned behind me to see Mitch smiling wildly. He put up his hand and held up three fingers. counting down and putting one finger down as the seconds went by. Three...Two...One…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Carmen, come drink some coffee with me! I can't sleep."

Instantly I heard shuffling around in the room and some hushed stage whispers. and a very distinctive "oh, sh*t," from Braxton.

"Coming!" Carmen practically squealed.

I grinned a toothy grin that matched Mitch's. "Is everything okay?" I said with faux concern.

"Yes! Absolutely! Meet you downstairs!" she said hysterically through the door.

We muffled our laughter and made our way downstairs.

We took opposite seats at the dining table and sipped on our mugs of coffee.

"We did a good thing here." He said smugly.

"I couldn't agree more." I said cutely.

"Now," He started, "About that dance."

"Subtlety is really not your thing is it?" I shot back jokingly.

He laughed. And it almost looked like he blushed. A vampire that blushes? What is this magic? He really is more human than anything. I like the way he looks with some red in his cheeks.

I answered him, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"A solid maybe is all I can offer you."

The sound of a herd of elephants came through the stair case. Then before our eyes arrived both Carmen and Braxton.

"So," she announced. "I decided that it would be stupid to try to hide this from you. I may still be seventeen, but I'm turning 18 next month, and that means I'm an adult. And hiding boys in my room is childish. And I'm a consenting adult and I feel no need to feel afraid to tell you that Braxton spent the night here and-" she stopped suddenly in her rant. "Mitch, what are you doing here?"

Braxton just stood there with an awkward grin. "Hey, C, you just said we were all consenting adults here. We don't need to confront Bella and Mitch."

"Ha." I said shortly.

"I'm just here for the coffee." Mitch said plainly.

"Great. Let's drink this coffee. We don't have school for another three hours. I could spend this extra time sleeping. But nah. I'm not tired. I'm wired. Completely wired."

"I can tell." I said to Carmen with a smile.

Eventually Mitch and Braxton parted. Leaving Carmen and I to get ready for school. I hate to admit it, but I was thinking about that lame dance. I hate dances. but as I always ask myself, "What would Buffy do?" Buffy would never turn down a dance! Especially with an attractive guy. Yes...I'm mature enough to admit it.

Carmen walked down the stairs when I was drinking another cup of coffee and eating a grapefruit for breakfast. I could tell she put a lot of effort into her looks today. Her face was flawless, her hair was shiny. She even accessorized. Topping a cute outfit with a colorful scarf. What a diva.

We arrived at school in no time at all. The halls were buzzing. Virginia was let out of the psych ward. And, the even more popular topic, The Halloween Dance tonight. Now that I know it's tonight, I'm definitely not going. There's no way. I have nothing to wear.

I found myself walking in the halls in somewhat of a trance. Watching the students scamper in slow motion. Cue the cheesy background music. Probably something Danny Elfman would come up with. My own imagination can't quite afford Hans Zimmerman.

A boy came in front of me, He was shorter than most of the guys here. About the same height as me, his skin dark like Braxton's. His hair was straight and black. He was holding a small bouquet of flowers.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hi. Are you looking for someone?"

His voice was very soft, "Only you. Bella, will you go to the dance with me?"

I was taken aback. and flattered. Who is this guy? "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on going to the dance. I have nothing to wear." I paused. "I'm sorry, have we met already?"

He cracked a soft smile, and gestured for me to open my locker. I turned slowly to my locker and twisted in my combination. I opened the door and there I saw a beautiful gown. Blue, with gold designs, that sparkled like diamonds. I loved it. I touched it. and felt it between my fingers. So soft. I was mesmerized.

"Come with me to the dance. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole school. I pick you. I want you to be my one."

"Prove it, " I said. I didn't know what I was saying. It was like I had no control over myself. "Take your Canoe to kitch-iti-kipi, I'll jump off the rock, and if you can catch me in your canoe over the water, I'll be yours."

"Bella!" I heard someone calling my name. I broke from my trance. And he was no longer there.

"Bella!" it was Carmen, she laughed, "what are you doing? Are you completely zoning out on your locker or what…?" She stopped. "Wait, where did that dress come from?"

I put my hands over my eyes and shook my head. Ugh, what just happened…. "I guess Mitch put it there? He really wanted me to go to the dance with him tonight. I guess now I have no excuse not to."

"Yeah, I guess I'd space out on that dress too." she commented. "It's gorgeous…" she trailed off. and looked down at the ground sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Now I have to find a dress and go to that stupid dance." she laughed.

"We'll go shopping after school. It'll be fine. Do you know when the dance starts?"

"It starts at eight." the first bell rang and we departed and went off to our classes.

I stepped into my first period and to my surprise Mitch was in my class and took a seat next to me, he had his little vampire grin on his face.

"Alright," I said, "You win. I have a dress. Meet me at the dance?"

"I thought you said you didn't have one?" he questioned slyly. Pretending he had nothing to do with putting that dress in my locker, I suspect.

"Well, I do now. I hope you don't plan on actually dancing. My expertise is killing vampires, not the Cha Cha Slide." I said jokingly.

"How about I stop by your house and teach you how before the dance? It's easy."

"I'm going to have to turn you down. Carmen still needs a dress and we're going shopping after school."

Right at that moment my phone beeped. I took my phone out of my pocket, a text message, "Skipping school, going dress shopping, see you at home." it said. It was from Carmen. Wow, she must be out to get me.

"What's the sitch, kim possible?" Mitch said jokingly.

"Oh nothing. I actually won't be doing anything after school. It also looks like I'm going to need a ride home from school anyway. Carmen is skipping school. and took the truck with her."

"Dancing lessons?" he asked slyly.

I sighed, "I guess so."

"you're going to be great, don't worry." he assured me.

"Now I don't want you to think of this as dancing." He started.

We arrived at my house shortly after school. We're now standing in the living room facing each other. He was looking at me eagerly while I grimace slightly.

"How am I supposed to think of this?" I asked.

"This is a trust exercise, Slayer. This is going to be tough on you, considering you were born to lead. But if you want to look like you've been dancing your whole life, you need to trust your partner. You need to let go of your instincts. Relax. Maybe we should start out with yoga…" he trailed off.

"Oh be quiet, I know how to relax." I huffed.

He laughed, "Okay, so take my hand," He held out his right hand and I grabbed it with my left. I gasped. His hand was warm.

His eyebrows furrowed together. "What's wrong?"

I smiled lightly, "Your hand was warm. I was surprised. That's all." He made a face that told me he was putting together what I meant by that. He didn't comment on it.

"Okay, continuing the lesson," he said. "Then I put my hand here." He placed his left hand on my waist. "and you place your other hand on my shoulder." I did as I was told. "Okay, now come just a little bit closer to me. Dancing is intimate. You can't be too shy."

"Ah, I left Shy Bella in Washington. This is Timid Bella, or Embarrassed Bella. Because I have no idea what I'm doing." I moved closer to him, we were about 6 inches apart.

He stared at me in the eyes. Ugh, this was intimate. "Okay, now, this is going to be tough. but you need to sort of let go, figuratively. Not literally. Basically, you just need to trust me and my movements. and trust that I know what I'm doing. I know you can do it. " He said encouraging me. "Okay," he said pulling away. "Now we're going to do this for real." He pulled out his phone and put on some music. and stuck his phone back into his pocket. A song began to play and i recognized it immediately.

"Are you serious?" I said shaking my head. "Edwin McCann?

"Edwin McCain," he corrected with a laugh. "Now come on. Dance with me. I know you love this one."

We returned back to our previous pose. His warm hand still a surprise to me. "How do you know I love this song? Is it written on my face?"

"Easy, because you're a lady. And you've probably seen A Cinderella Story a hundred times."

"I may or may not have the soundtrack on my iTunes." I admitted with a laugh. I was starting to relax. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

He took his first move and I followed him. He moved his right foot back, I moved my right foot forward. I let go and was able to actually enjoy this. I listened to the song, and let him take me across the living room floor at ease.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

"You're doing great! I told you , you could do it. We're going to be the coolest people at the dance, let me tell ya."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Carmen was in ballet for 6 years. She might upstage you a bit." I laughed.

"Be that as it may, it's you that I want to dance with. Not Carmen." He blushed a little bit. I hate how much I like it seeing him blush.

Before the song was even over Carmen made it home. She ended up buying two dresses leaving me with the ultimate decision to decide for her. Mitch ended up leaving shortly after that. said he'd meet me at the dance.

I have never spent so much time getting ready before. Carmen let me borrow some gold-sparkle eyeshadow and I watched a youtube tutorial trying to learn how to properly apply it. Carmen ended up putting it on for me, then lining my eyes with a thick but precise line of black eyeliner.

I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. I don't even look like myself.

With a spritz of perfume, we were both done. I'm still having second thoughts about this dumb dance that I found out about this very morning. If you told me yesterday that I'd be going to another high school dance I would not believe you. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and scowled at the Bella I am today. Get over yourself, Bella. I told myself. Go be normal for a night.


	6. Out of Body Experience

**Chapter Six**

It smelled like a pumpkin spice latte exploded in the room. It really was a Fall Ball. We arrived at the dance with sparkles in our myself with a huge headache. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it tonight. It started suddenly in the truck on the way here. I'll probably be fine.

I started towards the room and met eyes with Mitch, he was smiley so huge and goofy. This will be okay. Mitch isn't too weird. New Bella can go on dates.

Oh my god, this is a date.

I walked towards him slowly, hesitantly. And we met in the middle of the dance floor. He took my hands in his.

"You look, Beautiful!" He greeted me.

"Thank you, you look pretty dapper, yourself." And he was. He was far more dressed up than the other boys here. Usually guys do the bare minimum at these things. But Mitch was wearing a black Jacket with a golden orange vest, and white button down, with a black and orange striped tie.

The music changed to a slow song. It was Wild Horse by The Sundays. "Of course, right as I arrive a slow song comes on!" I complain.

"You know, I was thinking it was a little early for a slow song - But this will be perfect, because our dancing skills will catch everyone off guard!" He said gleefully. He took my hand and placed it correctly on his shoulder, and before I knew it we were dancing, gracefully (a word I never thought I'd use to describe myself) and everyone was watching us.

My head began to pound, probably a combination of lack of sleep, and allergic reaction to normal teen activity.

I leaned in closer to Mitch, "I need to go sit down…" I trailed off.

His mood immediately changed to concern, "Are you okay? Bella?" I started to feel dizzy.

"Mitchell Cruz!" A voice shouted from afar. It was the principal. He stomped up to us. And waved his finger at Mitch. "You know you were banned from all student functions earlier this year! I'm going to ask you to leave. Now. Or face expulsion."

I looked at Mitch confused, "What did you do?"

"Let's get out of here, you're not looking very well… Sorry, Mr. Principal, I'll be out of your hair in no time." Mitch took me by the waist, helping me walk. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?

We made it out of the Gymnasium quickly and discreetly. "Okay, I have the perfect place for us to go. I'm so sorry, Bella." He said. He set me down on the curb of the sidewalk.

"Sorry? Why?"

"Because you weren't able to enjoy the dance."

I groaned, "Mitch, I only came to this dance for you, and also because I didn't have a single valid excuse not to go." My voice began to eyes began to close…My body was feeling heavy.

"Bella? Bella!" Mitch was calling to me.

"Alright, I'm taking you to the Emergency Room." I felt his arms swoop me up.

"I'm fine…." I think I uttered.

"Yeah, you're doing great, princess." He said sarcastically.

He carried me to his car. I was awake enough notice that it wasn't a Volvo. And that's a breath of fresh air.

"You're….a feisty." I think I said. He chuckled. Setting me down in the passenger seat and wrapping the seat belt around me. He shut the door. And I heard his door open next to me as he scrambled into the driver seat.

"Hang in there, B. We'll get you taken care of." The car started and he zoomed out of the school parking lot.

I fought this so hard, this heavy feeling. My head scrambled like a TV with no signal.

We drove several miles, me panting, covered in sweat. The hospital still miles away.

Mitch reached over once, trying to reposition my head so I was sitting up, "Come on, Bella. You got this."

And I lost control.

Like an out of body experience I watched myself struggle. I saw my body snap back out of its slump. My eyes wild, searching.

"Bella?" I heard Mitch say with concern, he peeked over at me quickly. Noticing how I was now sitting up straight, composing myself. His eyes darted back at the road.

I said nothing. I unbuckled my seatbelt and my hand grabbed the door handle.

"Bella!" he gasped.

The door swung open, and my body jumped out of the car. I watched myself crash and roll. Mitch calling for me. Losing his mind. I watched myself quickly get up from the ground and head straight for the forest that surrounded us. I watched myself run.

I could hear Mitch behind me calling for me. But my body didn't care. My body had somewhere to be.

The sun was setting, and it was getting dark. But my body knew exactly where to go. My body knew these woods like an old friend.

I realized where my body was heading. To Kitch-iti-kapi. The waterfall. Where I first met Mitch.

My consciousness was remembering him. He gave me this dress. He was using my body. But why?

It was just this morning. He chose me.

My body had lost Mitch. I began to slow down a bit. We were getting closer to the waterfall. Finally the waterfall was in view. The air around me froze my body to the core. The wind did not settle, the waves did not silence, my heart did not stop pounding. The only light that shone was the moonlight over my hair. Here I stood, the ground beneath me frosted by the air. The waves in my view were a never ceasing force of nature.

"Bella," I ask myself, "What are you doing here?" Like an outer body experience, I watch myself stand on the edge of a stream. I watched myself starting to get into a canoe. It was carved out of a tree log, the carvings were precise, and intricate.

I watch as I step into the canoe like I've been doing it my whole life. I begin floating through the rapid waves and begin to go closer and closer to the cliff. My body crashes with the canoe through the waves. I watch myself look up to the cliff, it's like I'm waiting for someone up there, so busy looking at the cliff, and not busy enough to see the wave take over my canoe.

I'm being tossed by the waves, and my canoe violently tosses over into the icy, cold rapids. I can here Edward call my name as I lose consciousness.

I'm drowning. I feel my lungs burn through the icy liquid. I try to scream but I can't breathe. My body is seized by the water, there's no fighting.

"Bella!" I can hear Edward calling to me. I can hear him, but I can't see him. "Dammit, Bella!"

My eyes flung open, I choke on the water in my lungs and vomit violently, gasping for breath. I can't see, my eyes are clouded. I close them again and I notice his cold arms around me.

"Oh, Bella." He sighed.

"Bella!" I hear Mitch cry from a distance.

I open my eyes again to see Mitch running towards me. And I look up to see Edward. He was really here. And his face so stern, yet concerned. I close my eyes again and curl up into a ball on his lap. I feel like I'm dying.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review and let me know what you think! Tensions will be high with Edward and Mitch next chapter :)**


	7. Old Habits

Old Habits

"Who are you? Get off of her!"

"Who am _I_? Who are YOU?"

"B, are you okay?" I heard Mitch's voice through a fog. Edward grabbed me closer, shielding me from him. I was starting to get it together. The fog was lifting from my brain. I shook my head back and forth and put my hands over my eyes.

"Edward?" I said through the haze.

"_Bella_?" he whispered tenderly. I opened my eyes, and stared into his like he was the only one here. I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I'm overcome with emotions. Before I knew it I was sobbing.

"Something's wrong!" Mitch exclaimed. "Bella who is this?" he said worriedly.

"I'm her boyfriend." Edward hissed in Mitch's direction.

I felt Edward wiping the tears from my eyes. I tried to control the sobs. Turning them into harsh breaths. Hearing Edward say he was my boyfriend?

"Don't." was all I could get out. I can't go back to these Old Habits. I'm not the same Little Bella anymore.

I was panting. I fought through the fog, and through the pain. Trying to compose myself I struggled to get out of Edward's lap. Edward's arms didn't want to let go of me. I gathered the strength force them away. And I was brought to the ground on my knees. I was shaking.

"Mitch, please take me home." I said staring at the ground.

"No Bella, I'll take you home. I'll take care of you." Edward insisted.

"Not this time." I said simply, while my teeth chattered.

"Please, just let me come with you so I know you're safe." he nearly begged.

Mitch was coming to my side. His hands were so warm. I felt them on my shoulders. I instantly felt relief. I was realizing I was so cold because i was next to Edward for so long.

"You're too cold."

Mitch helped me into his car. I saw Edward stay in the spot where I left him. Speechless. Heart broken.

Mitch got into the driver seat, closed his door, and started the car.

"Mitch, "I croaked. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I ruined our date."

"Today was a date?" he questioned.

I tried to smile his way. But being possessed, drowning and then coming back to life makes it hard to smile.

I felt his hand go over mine. And I held his hand back. Our fingers laced together. It felt right, but I can't do this now. I feel like i'm betraying him. I let go and I shook my head.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said.

"You still love him?" he asked calmly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes." I sighed. After a few moments of silence. "But I can't be with him anymore."

His hand touched mine again. "Let me hold your hand, just to keep it warm. B, you're freezing."

I allowed this. And I closed my eyes, reaching my other hand and putting it on top his, keeping my hands warm.

The night was still young. Carmen was still at the dance, most likely. I feel like tonight has been so long, but the dance hasn't even ended yet. And Carmen knows she doesn't have to worry about me. She probably saw me leave with Mitch and didn't think anything of it. Honestly, she probably thought me and Mitch we're going to go make out or something. I can see Carmen mentally thinking something like, "Get it, Bella. Bow chicka wow wow." As I left the Gymnasium. But I would have to tell her about tonight.

"It was Kitch iti-Kapi," I spoke aloud. "He came to me earlier today. He gave me this dress. But I don't know why he wanted me to drown."

"Are you serious?" Mitch asked confused. "I thought for sure that legend was fake."

What a minute, "What legend?"

He sighed. "I swear, I thought the elders just made this story up to attract more tourists." He sighed again.

"Mitch, tell me!" I said to him.

"Okay, okay…" He started. "Kitch iti-kapi was this Native American Chief and he had the hots for this girl. And asked her to go to the - Well, for lack of a better word a 'ball' like a dance, a gathering, et cetera, you get the point. And This girl was very selfish, and vain. Very beautiful, but she was also pretty vicious. She was like, okay, if you want to go to this ball with me, you have to be able to catch me when i jump from this waterfall. And Kitch iti-kapi was super brave, and very noble, so he was like 'hell yeah, when and where?' And it was supposedly at the waterfall that we were just at, and she wanted this all to happen before the gathering."

He stopped for a second and sighed again. "That's it Bella. He needed to recreate his ending. He knew you wouldn't die. Because you're so strong. It's a miracle you're still with us. "

"He dies?" I asked.

"Yes, in the story, he drowns." Said Mitch calmly.

"What about the girl?" i asked.

"Oh, she was fine. She stood him up. She went to the gathering alone, and told all of her friends about what she said to him, and her and her friends all laughed, and had a great night out."

"He got into the canoe, and he waited for her all night…" I said slowly.

"Until the waves crashed so hard, that he drowned." He finished. We pulled up to my house. Carmen wasn't home yet. I didn't see her car.

Mitch stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt. "How did Edward know where you were? Does he have you microchipped or something."

I gave a weak laugh, "I wouldn't be surprised. But no, his sister can predict the future. I'm sure she clued him in." I said as he got out of the car, he was already on the passenger side, helping me out of the car.

"What am I doing, I should've taken you to the hospital." He scolded himself.

"And tell them what? I was possessed?" I rested my body against his. As we walked up to my house. "Nothing will heal me more than my nice warm bed." He opened the door and a rush of warmth covered my body. Home, sweet home, i thought.

He helped me up the stairs and we made it to my bedroom.

"I'm going to grab some new clothes and get out of this stupid dress. I'm thinking a bonfire tomorrow night? We'll burn the hell out of this dress? Yeah?" I tried to joke.

"I don't know, I think we should keep it." He said with a grin. I slowly made my way over to my dresser and grabbed some sweatpants and a big sweater.

"Do you uh…" Mitch Started awkwardly, "Need help getting dressed?"

I sighed. "Maybe...a little." I sighed again. "I'm not wearing a bra."

"You're not wearing a bra?" He practically exclaimed.

"I didn't need to with this dress!" I defended. "Nope, this is too weird. I'm taking my clothes to the bathroom. I'll just be really slow."

"Okay, but at least let me help you get to the bathroom." He grabbed the stack of clothes and I stood up by myself. Trying to compose myself. I felt myself gaining some of my strength back, but my legs were still a little wobbly. And my arms felt like they were 1000 pounds. I walked across the hall and he followed behind. He set my clothes on the counter.

"Mitch, I like you, but I only met you a few days ago. Not ready for you to see me naked." I said outgoing. Definitely not something Little Bella would say. "I'll shout if I need you. Go ahead and blast the heat on my thermostat."

"Alright. I'll just...hang out. Behind the door. Where's your thermostat?"

"Downstairs, between the living room and kitchen." I smiled at him. He departed closing the door behind him giving me a little nod.

I plopped myself on the toilet seat. Resting for a second. I scooped my fingers through my hair and sighed. Okay, I told myself. Bella, you can do this. I reached my heavy arms around my back trying to undo this devil zipper. After about two minutes of fiddling i was successful. I got the sweater over my body and then proceeded to take the rest of my dress off of me. I feel so helpless. I'm a vampire slayer dammit. Why am I so broken? I grabbed the pants and I sighed in exhaustion. Tears almost coming out of my eyes.

Getting dressed hasn't been this overwhelming since… Since James attacked me. I rolled up each pant leg and stuck my feet in one at a time. I pulled them up slowly and got them on.

_Okay, I'm dressed. That didn't take too long,_ I applauded myself. _In retrospect, I did a this a lot faster than I did with the broken leg. Bella, you did absolutely great. You are a rockstar. _

Overall, I'm glad that I picked Mitch to bring me home. I do recognize that there was nothing I wanted more than to just curl up into Edward's lap and die. But I didn't. And I think now I know exactly how strong I am. I could've just left with Edward then. We could've ran off together.

And I'm sure this won't be the last time Edward tries to run in and rescue me. I'll see him again, and now I know I have the strength to let him go.

I stood up from the toilet. And looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. The bags underneath my eyes could be spotted from outer space. Ugh. I flopped my hair straight back. And I rubbed off my eye makeup.

_Crash!_

_Thump!_

_Boom!_

Oh no, I thought. What's going on? I steadied myself and started to head out of the bathroom. Wow, I can't leave Mitch alone for five seconds. I crossed over into my bedroom to see outside my window Mitch and Edward.

I didn't get to see what happened, but i did see Edward scrambling up from the ground, looking livid. Right as I was about to call from my window I heard Mitch speak.

"Look, man. I need to get back in there. She's going to be okay. She's just feeling weak."

Edward was panting with rage. "I'm going to see her. I need to know why she was trying to kill herself!"

I scoffed mentally. Of Course Edward thinks I'm some psychopath, mentally broken, little Bella that literally can't live without him. Hah.

Mitch tilted his head back, almost in amusement, "That's not what was going on. Trust me. Bella is a hell of a lot stronger than that."

Edward charged into Mitch, Mitch blocking the way to the front door. Mitch Shoved him away. It Echoed. Like rocks colliding down a mountain.

"You can't keep me from her!" Edward Exclaimed. I saw Edward's arm swing backwards and whip forward into Mitch's jaw.

Nope, I thought. Nope, Nope, Nope….

I swiftly, yet painfully climbed down through my room and down the stairs. This is a whole bunch of nope. Like 6 tons of nope. Finally made it through the front door of the house when I see Edward standing over Mitch.

"Edward! No!"

He turned to see me there, in the doorway. He immediately stopped what he was doing and got away from Mitch.

I scattered to my driveway to Mitch.

"Bella… He started it." Edward tried to say.

"Bella, I was winning, why did you make us stop?" Mitch said trying to get off the ground. He was able to compose himself pretty quickly, being half vampire. He then helped me to my feet.

Edward was speechless. And ashamed, I'm sure.

"Okay, so here is what's going to happen. Mitch, you're going to go for a ten minute drive. No longer than ten minutes. I'm going to go sit in the living room, and snuggle up with my blanket. And Edwards going to start some boiling water. Because I need some chamomille hardcore."

"I can't leave you here with him," Mitch said.

"Just ten minutes. You can set a timer and everything. It'll be fine. If Edward tries to brawl with me, he's going down, you know that." I said playfully. "Now go. Get in your car. And be back in ten minutes."

"Call me if you need me I can be back in a split second." He said. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I was taken aback by this gesture. Little Bella might've freaked, but new Bella, is just going to play along.

He got into his car without another word, and Edward followed behind me into the house silently.

"The kettle is on the stove," I told him. Lightning fast he got the water in the kettle and had it going on the stove.

I took a deep seat into my couch and wrapped my blanket around me. Edward took a seat in a chair across from me.

"Where would you like to start?" I began.

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

"A little broken, but healing quickly." I answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, but I do care about him. And I don't appreciate you trying to rip him to shreds at my home." I said matter-of-factly.

"How long have you known him?"

"A few days, but A lot has happened."

"Such as?"

"Well, I killed a Baykok, A.K.A Mr. Skully, Drank some booze, Mitch taught me how to dance, We went to a dumb fall ball, and then we left because I was being possessed by some Indian Chief looking for revenge. Then he forced me to jump out of a car, and run all the way to a waterfall to meet certain death."

"What happened to you Bella? I feel like you used to be able to talk to me without completely lying to my face."

I laughed. "Oh my god. Well, Edward, I'm the Vampire Slayer. I'm afraid this is just some regular stuff that happens to me."

"Vampire Slayer?" He questioned.

I sighed and shook my head. "Let's arm wrestle." I said

"Bella! That's absurd!" he said almost offendedly.

"You're right, I'm too weak for that right now. Okay, Just give me your hand."

He hesitantly bended over and reached out his hand. I formed his hand into a fist, and then i placed my hand over his and squeezed it, Cracking his Vampire knuckles. So I basically just bended rocks with my hand strength alone. No big deal.

"Bella!" he stood up from his chair and stared at his hand and moved his fingers. If he was any percentage human, I'm sure all the blood would've rushed to his face causing him to blush.

"I know, cracking your knuckles give your arthritis, I promise I won't do it again."

"You're strong!" he shouted.

"Yeah…" The kettle began whistling and Edward went to grab tea. He came back very quickly with a mug full of hot water and chamomile tea.

"Bella, how in the world?"

"I'll spare you the details." Since it's completely your fault, I thought. "Edward, I didn't get into that canoe because I was committing suicide. And I think part of you knew that. You just needed a reason to come back and be my hero again."

"That's not all. And why would that be so awful? To be your hero. What if I was ready to beg for you back? What if I was ready to get over my selfishness, and change you. This life isn't even worth existing without you, Bella."

"I would say no, Edward."

"Don't you still love me?" He pleaded.

"I will love you forever. But I don't know who I am when I'm not with you. And that's a problem. What's my favorite Band? My favorite color? What do I want to be when I grow up? What college do I want to go to? All things that didn't even matter when I was with you. And now that I'm forced to be just me, I'm somebody."

"You can be somebody with me."

"Edward, I don't know if it's because you're also mentally seventeen forever, but this has to stop."

"I don't want to stop loving you, Bella." Edward said, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry about me Edward, I'm going to be fine. Mitch is going to take really good care of me. And I'm going to get back on my feet. And kill some nasty vampires."

He said nothing.

"This is hard for me too, Edward."

"It doesn't seem like it."

We heard two quick knocks on the door and Mitch bursted through.

"I'm back, I'm back!" He said quickly.

"Edward and I were finishing up. Good bye, Edward. I'll come find you if I need you. You can count on it."

He just got up slowly from his chair. And walked toward me. I stood up from my spot. We didn't touch. We didn't hug. We just looked at each other in the eyes one last time.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said intensely. And he walked out of my living room closing my front door quietly behind him.

Ugh, I have so much to tell Carmen.

**AN: This chapter was so much fun, I stayed up until after 5am to finish it!I appreciate all of my readers, but i'd love to see a few reviews? Thank you! Edward will be back, don't you worry. When i started this fanfiction, I definitely wanted The main pairing in this fic to be Bella and Herself. Just like Buffy season five. After Riley left, Buffy just focused on herself, and I think that is what Bella needs right now. Be ready to be shocked for the next chapter! I promise I'm going to start updating a little bit more frequently :) :) **


	8. CaramelJones

Mitch took a seat next to me on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around me, I allowed it since I'm still defrosting. I looked at Mitch's face. His eye was slightly bruised.

He caught me noticing it. "I was totally winning, you know. I could totally take that guy."

I grinned, "I know you could've."

"And I would've saved you, Bella. If he hadn't came, I was just a few seconds behind him." He insisted.

"I know, Mitch. And I'm sorry that Edward was trying to pick a fight with you. You know what they say about guys who have nothing to lose." I said.

"Nothing's more dangerous than I guy with nothing to lose." Mitch answered. "But you have to tell me this story. Come on, B. Did you break his heart or what?"

I laughed, "No, quite the opposite. He broke up with me. Not sure why. But it broke me, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but he was my first love."

He sighed, "Definitely not easy to accept. But literally how in the world did you end up with a vampire!" He exclaimed.

"I don't even know the answer to that one." I said. "Edward has this thing where he can hear thoughts, right? So for some reason, I am the only person on the planet that he can't totally stalk. He can't hear my thoughts. And then he was super interested in me. I drove him nuts! Oh, and I wasn't a Vampire Slayer at that time. I was just a little weak thing."

"I can't even imagine." He said.

It was quiet for a moment. I was smiling wildly, and so was he. He made me feel comfortable. I'm growing intoxicated by this very moment. Then I remember, he kissed me before i made him go on that drive.

"So, let's talk about that kiss." I started. "You know I've only known you for a few days. I'm not that kind of girl." I said flirtily.

"I know, I know, but dude that guy was just giving off vibes that I did not like. Like he was in possession of you, or something. I was just trying to prove something to him."

"OH, so by kissing me on the cheek, you were showing him I wasn't an object. Ah, I see. Thank you, " I said laughing, "for defending me."

He laughed with me. "I could do this all day, you know?"

"Do what?"

"Just...Be with you,"

I felt Little Bella coming back, as I blushed madly at that statement. I tried to cover my face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm healing. The tea helped. Honestly, I'll probably be fine by tomorrow. I heal pretty rapidly. But the tea did make me tired. I want to go to sleep."

He got up from his spot and scooped me up in his arms. I gasped in surprise.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't have to walk." He said. He began walking towards the stairs.

I scoffed, "Beautiful? Maybe. Broken? Yes...And thank you." I said as he climbed the stairs.

"This is nothing. After the crazy day you had." He set me down at the foot of my bed. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, not at all." I said in response.

"Well, I'll be right back." He said.

"What?" I questioned. He's staying the night. "I'm sure Carmen will be home soon. I'm okay being alone. It's fine."

"Yeah, And have your crazy ex come back while I'm not here? No chance." He walked out of my room.

"Mitch, really, Edward is no biggy. Carmen can totally take him. He'd be a pile of ashes in seconds."

He came back in with a chair. "I'm just gonna sit here on my phone and scroll through facebook, Maybe catch up on my podcasts, and you go ahead and go to sleep. And if you need anything I'll be here."

"I have a feeling there's no use arguing with you."

"You are correct." I moved from the edge of my bed and under my warm covers. I tried to settle in comfortably. I should be used to falling asleep with boys watching me. Hah.

"Mitch, if you get to hot, you can turn the heat down." I said.

"It doesn't bother me. So long as you feel better."

"Goodnight," I said closing my eyes.

"Night." He said.

I was back at Kitch iti Kipi ? What is this? I feel the chill from the waves surrounding me. What is going on? This just happened. But there I was. On the edge of a high cliff. This time Carmen was here with me? She was dressed beautifully, in her Dance attire. The wind tossed her hair to the side. She took a few steps towards the edge. IT looked like she was struggling. Like it wasn't really her choice to do it. She was resisting the pull. Like two magnets. A single tear fell from her eyes.

She looked down into the water, the waves crashing, the only light source being the moon, brighter than normal tonight, and looking down seeing a perfect reflection over the dark water.

She took another step closer.

"Bella, help me." She whispered.

I woke up with a start. "Carmen!" I gasped. I turned to the clock. 3:44 AM, it said.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Mitch said with concern.

"Carmen!" I shouted again.

No response, I was expecting to hear her running from her room. No footsteps. She didn't come home.

"Mitch, did you hear Carmen come home?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I didn't. I don't think she's home yet. She's probably out with Braxton. Being crazy kids and all."

"No, Something isn't right. I need to get dressed…" I got out of bed and quickly grabbed out an outfit. Just a plain tee shirt, jeans, and my leather jacket.

"No no no," Mitch Said, "You need to go back to bed."

"No, I know i'm not 100%, but i'll be fine! I need to go back to that stupid waterfall. I know Carmen is there."

"Bella, that's crazy. Based on what do you think Carmen is there?"

"I had a dream, and that's all i need. Get out of my room so i can change please." I said quickly.

"Bella," He tried to begin.

"Get out or I will make you get out."

He exited my room and closed my door. I threw the sweater off my body and quickly grabbed a bra and put it on. Then my tee shirt followed by the jacket. And I kicked off my sweat pants and pulled on the jeans.

"Bella, this is crazy. Just call her." he shouted through the door.

That isn't the worst idea, I thought. Except… " My phone is under water at this point, Mitch. You have her number, give her a call. If she doesn't answer than we have to go."

I found a pair of converse and pulled them on swiftly.

"B...She didn't answer. I"m going to try again." He said through my door.

I quickly grabbed a couple stakes from my backpack just in case and shoved them into my jackets inside pocket.

I opened the door and mitch almost toppled out.

"Well?" I said. I began racing down the stairs.

"It's still ringing," he said grimly following me behind me through the house. " But that doesn't mean anything. She could be sleeping over at Braxton's and just not have her phone next to her. She could be sleeping."

"I'm not taking that chance." I said opening the front door to my house and walking out.

"I'm going to check her twitterfeed. What's username again?" Mitch said behind me. I heard him close the door behind me.

"CaramelJones, no space. See when the last time she updated was." I said opening my Truck's door. I got into the driver seat.

"Exactly what I'm doing." He said trying to type while also open the passenger side door.

We shut our doors and I put my keys into the ignition. And the truck starts up. I backed up quickly and rushed down the road.

"Okay, i refreshed about three time...Carmen's last post was 45 minutes ago. 'Had a great night. Too bad B missed almost all of it' winky face with a tongue sticking out."

"Okay, only 45 minutes ago… I might be too late. _Shit_!" I cursed. I can't lose her. "I can't lose her, Mitch. She's all I have. I'm all _she_ has." With that I speeded up, causing my engine to rev.

"Bella, this is crazy. You're not even your full strength, Carmen is probably fine."

I got another idea, "Call Braxton, see if he is with Carmen."

He picked up his phone again and tried Braxton's number, "It's ringing," he said. We sat there quietly with no sound.

"Went to voicemail." he said quietly. "But i'm sure they're fine!" He keeps insisting.

The rest of the way my mind raced. My heart sinking. Feeling like I'm already too late to save her.

The arrival was a blur. I didn't even turn off my truck, I barely put it into park, I stepped outside and ran towards the cliff. My arms still felt heavy, and my legs felt weak, but I knew I had to make it.

What if Kitch-iti-kapi wasn't finished? What if he needed Carmen to finish his story. So he could live...and so the Wicked Maiden would die.

My heart fell down to my stomach and I kept running down the trail until the cliff was in view. I stopped short.

My heart stopped.

She wasn't up there.

I was too late?

_No._

Immediately I ran into the water before me. I could hear mitch shouting for me in the background. I didn't know what he was saying, but it didn't matter, he couldn't stop me.

I dived down in through the water. Trying to open my eyes. Trying to find her. Anything.

Forgetting...to come back up from the water for breath.

_Beep.. beep… beep_

"Oh, she's waking up."

The first thing I noticed was the smell of linens, and the brightness of the room. I could feel the presence of others.

"Bella, I'm here. Can you hear me?" It was Carmen. My eyes wouldn't open. I felt her hand on top of mine.

"Bella, we're going to get out here as soon as you wake up. We're going on a vacation. Anywhere you want." She almost pleaded with me.

The fog was pretty thick over my nervous system. My eyes still not opening. I tried to signal that I was with her now.

She slid her hand into mine, and grasped my hand lightly. And I gave her a squeeze back, indicating that I was here, I just wasn't strong enough yet.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed. "Mitch, can you stay with her? I'm going to get the nurse."

I felt her hand leave mine. In place was Mitch's hand.

"Hey, slayer." He said casually. I gave his hand a weak squeeze in response.

"Turns out you had hypothermia." he scoffed weakly, "and one of the side effects of hypothermia just so happens to be, and I quote, 'poor decision making.'" He laughed weakly again. He was quiet for a second before continuing. "Wherever you decide to go next, I hope it isn't surrounded by water." He sighed, "Oh, fuck…" He was quiet. He grasped my hand a little bit tighter. "Bella, you drive me absolutely crazy."

The nurse came in and began to administer a few tests. I felt her remove something off my face. And out of my nose. I heard her say something like, "She won't need this anymore, she's back to her normal temperature. But she can't be discharged until we see her do one lap the hospital. And it looks like she's still got some waking up to 'll be up shortly, we just gave her a bit of morphine for the pain."

She left me with Mitch. I noticed that Carmen was no longer with us.

I squeezed Mitch's hand hard. Finally, my eyes opening.

I let out a huge breath. "Carmen?" Was all I could get out.

Mitch bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "Bella…"

"Carmen?" I said again.

"Bella…" He said again. Like his voice just couldn't say something. "Carmen is missing. We don't know where she is."


	9. Bereavement Leave

**A/N: Get ready for some OOC Leah and Horny Bella hehehehehee **

A lot happened. After I left the hospital I decided I'd be leaving Michigan. I decided that I need to go on that vacation. The one that I believe Carmen really told me to go on. If the last thing your best friend, your sister, will ever say to you is a promise of vacation- I figured I'd better do it. But before I do that, I figured I'd better go home to Forks.

I packed up the few things that I really needed in a back pack. It sat next to me on the train.

The events unfolded in my head over and over. When Mitch told me she was missing. I thought that there was hope. Maybe she just ran off with Braxton. Maybe she just went somewhere without telling me. But the very day after I got out of the hospital, they found her in Kitch iti Kapi. I really was too late. Mitch wanted to believe that I just jumped into the lake because I was having a lapse of insanity with my hypothermia. But the spirit of Kitch iti Kapi got to her too. Fulfilling his wishes. To see the fairest maiden in the land die in his place.

I'll never get the closure I need. I'm never going to be able to avenge her death. Because the man that killed her, has definitely passed on to the other side.

After they found her dead, I knew I couldn't stay in Michigan anymore.

I remember Mitch begging me to stay.

Mitch was a wonderful person, but he is just one of the many people, and beautiful creatures, that I would be meeting in my life. I told him he could stay in contact with me. And we would stay friends. And I told him if I was ever in a bind, he'd be the first person I called. He joked that only I could drown in the same lake twice in one day.

Hopefully the next place I go isn't surrounded by mystic lakes.

It's taking everything of myself to not breakdown. But Carmen knew. And I know. Slayers have an expiration date. Being a slayer is like always being ready to die.

I chewed on that for a while.

The Council did contact me shortly after Carmen was found. It isn't a strict rule, but is definitely highly recommended that that new slayers such as myself need to be with another slayer. They asked if I would like to be placed with any slayer in particular.

I remembered Liza. The girl that offered me a cigarette. I mentioned her. The council told me they would try to locate her and get back to me. They were very understanding when I told them I needed to visit my family for a while. I even mentioned the vacation and they approved my time off.

Some jobs women get maternity leave. We get bereavement leave. No set amount. Just whenever we need it. It's not likes it's a system we can abuse.

I wore Carmen's cross closer to me than usually. I caught myself admiring it more than usual.

I know that she will always be with me.

"Bells?"

"Cha -Dad!" I exclaimed when he finally came to view. He picked me up at the train station. His face looked so relieved. Like he was expecting a brainwashed zombie instead of his daughter.

I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me tightly. "I missed you, Bells!" He said excitedly.

"Dad, I missed you so much!" I couldn't stop exclaiming.

We got out of hugging position and began walking out of the station.

"How was basic?" He asked.

The moment of truth...what do I say. "It was incredibly hard. But it was amazing. You wouldn't believe half of the stuff that I went through." I told him truthfully.

"Well you'll have to tell me all about it on the ride home. We do have a half hour drive."

"I can drive if you want!" I offered.

"No no no, you are not driving the police cruiser." He said with a laugh.

In several minutes we got into the car, my backpack in the back seat.

"Okay, so tell me everything from the beginning. Don't leave anything out." He said while starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Wow, okay. So I arrive at basic. And I met this girl. Her name was Carmen. And we just clicked immediately. We decided from the very beginning that we were going to be partners."

"Partners?"

"Yeah, it's a new thing they're implementing. So we're never on our own. We always have someone by our side."

"Oh, I definitely like that. I'm glad you weren't alone, Bells. I know the break up with Edward took a toll on you."

"Dad, you called him Edward." I said with surprise. He never does.

"Eh, is that his name?" He said as a joke and a grin.

"Speaking of Edward, he actually desperately stalked me all the way to boot camp. But don't worry, I'm super tough now. I sent him back."

"Bells? Are you serious? I'm so proud of you. I always knew you could do better than that guy. He seemed pretty broody. I'm sorry he gave you trouble, but I'm glad you stood your ground." He said very proudly. Nodding occasionally while he talked.

"But Carmen… She didn't make it."

"Oh...Bells." He said softly. "She got sent home?"

"No, Charlie, I lost her. It's kind of why I came home. I told them I needed some time to grieve. I know I only knew her for a few months. But…"

"No, Bella. She was your friend. You are allowed to grieve. If it doesn't hurt you to do so, I'd love to hear more about her. Any friend of yours must've been the greatest."

I feel like I came home to a more open, less gruff father. I feel like he's different now because he thought I was going to die too. And he must've realized that he might not have that much time left with me. So all the way home I told him about Carmen. How smart, yet rebellious she was. How loyal, and caring she was.

We pulled up to the house. And I stepped out and took a breath of fresh Washington air. "Home sweet home!" I said.

Charlie stepped out of the car. And closed the door. I noticed that there was another car here. One that I haven't seen before.

Charlie caught me noticing it. "Oh, Bells, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah, who's car is this?" I asked.

"Well, it's Leah's."

"Who's Leah?" I said trying to recall.

"Harry's daughter. Basically Leah wanted to switch to Forks High school so she could be apart of their Metals program. Apparently she really wants to be an Engineer. And in order to go to Forks you have to live in the district. Harry asked if she could move in for the rest of the school year and I said that'd be fine."

"Leah Clearwater...hmm…" I gasped, "Is she the girl that-?"

"Yes, Bella, before you say it, she is the one that took apart your Barbie jeep."

"Wow, and now she wants to be an engineer. What are the odds."

We began to head inside and Leah was sitting on the couch. She gave me a shy smile. She stood up from the couch and came up to the door.

"Bella, it's good to see you, looks like we're going to be roomies for the next week or so."

"Roomies?" I said allowed. She eyed me carefully. I paused. "Duh, of course. I don't know why it didn't click when Charlie said you were saying here. Of course we'd be sharing a room."

"I promise, I'm not super invasive!" She said with a laugh.

"No, it's fine. I'm only going to be here for a couple weeks. Maybe even just a few days. I promised my partner I'd take a vacation. I still need to figure out where."

I do realize I'm missing a lot of school too, but hey, I can always finish my last semester later. Besides, I might not even live to make it through college.

"What does that mean? Like you can literally vacation anywhere?"

I thought briefly and nodded my head, "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I wouldn't want to vacation in Ethiopia, but you know what I mean."

"Wow, if I had that option I don't even know where I'd pick to go." she said in awe.

"I know, that's my problem!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, girls, Should I order a pizza for dinner?" Charlie interjected.

"Actually, I've been dying to make dinner. I know it's nuts, but I haven't cooked anything in weeks. Would you mind if I made dinner tonight?" I asked.

"That would be great, Bells. I'll let you get to it."

"I'll search the cupboards." I said in return.

Charlie left the room and Leah came over to the kitchen with me. "Bella, trust me. There is no food in this house. We're going to have to go grocery shopping. I'll drive."

"Okay, you drive, and what do you want for dinner?" I said.

"Let's do some pasta."

"Pasta does sound good," I agree. "Charlie, I'm gonna go grab stuff for dinner. Me and Leah will be back in a bit." I shouted up the stairs.

"Alright!" I heard him respond from afar.

I looked at Leah, absorbing her image. Generally pretty happy. Taller than me. Dark skin, and beautiful native american features.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

We headed out of the house. "Oh, they just opened a supermarket across from the sporting goods store too!" Leah mentioned.

"Nice, I can't wait to see it." I said.

I took a seat in the passenger side and Leah drove us there. It was a quick drive, Forks being such a small town.

The town looked almost the same as when I left it. Just as Cloudy, but possibly gloomier?

We pulled up to the grocery store. And immediately in my view is not one other than Alice Cullen.

I was trying to figure out how I feel. Was I excited to see her? Was I angry? Did I want to hug her or dust her?

Maybe I'll try to avoid her. She hasn't seen me yet.

She was just walking out of the grocery store when I arrived in the parking lot.

"Oh, there's Alice!" Leah pointed her out. Then she honked her horn trying to get Alice's attention.

Ugh, I thought.

"Alice and I became friends really quick when I started at Forks. She said she knew you really well. She's going to be so excited to see you!" Leah said excitedly.

"Leah…"I tried to say. "Never mind. Yeah, grocery shopping. Let's do it." I said trying to change the subject. I don't know how I was going to tell Leah about all this Cullen family drama.

Ugh, if this was still the week Edward left, Alice would be ashes right now. And then Mitch came into my life… forcing me to remember that all vampires are not bad. God, I hate the 50 shades of gray that is my job. My birthright. My destiny. This would be a lot easier if all Vampires were evil. That's for sure.

Of course Alice saw me immediately and ran across the parking lot to Leah's car. Before I knew she literally opened my car door and cried, "Bella! I thought I wasn't going to see you again!"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "Alice, come on, I'm tougher than that."

"You?" she questioned. "Bella, you're the most uncoordinated person I know! I've missed you so much! Bella, I wish Edward had let me contact you!"

"Alice, you know if you really wanted to contact me, you would have." I said trying to not sound too cold.

Leah was getting out of the car slower than me. She finally got out and closed her door behind her. "Hey, Alice. Cool to see you outside of the school for once!" Leah said happily. I don't think she heard me and Alice talk at all.

"Likewise, Leah." Alice said with a softer tone. "What brings you to Groceryland?"

"I'm making dinner tonight. We're having Pasta. Not sure what kind." I said a bit abruptly. "Alice, I'm going to talk to you later. Get my number from Edward. I bet you anything he has it somehow." I said with a laugh.

"But Bella-"

"Alice, I'm not kidding." I said shortly. "We'll talk later."

Alice walked away with her tail in between her legs. Leah just seemed shocked. She was speechless. I could tell by the look in her face that she had at least 5 questions.

"Sorry about that, Leah. Things are just messy right now. You'll have to excuse that behavior." I explained.

"Yeah, no, it's okay." she said quickly. And we started into the grocery store. We began picking out the things we needed, just scanning quickly through each aisle. Leah went on about her internship she got at the plastic plant in the town nearby. I didn't mean to lose interested.

But then I saw him. From behind I noticed his arms, tanned, with tight, rippling muscles. His shirt, that fitted him just right. Next thing I knew I realized I was admiring his ass. And I quickly turned away.

Why did my insides suddenly feel so hot?

"Leah!" I stage whispered interrupting her. "Who is that?" I gestured in his general direction. After that he finally turned around. His hair was now cropped short, but his boyish features remained the same. I recognized him instantly and my face turned red.

"Bella! That's Jacob!" She said quietly while laughing.

"Oh, my god. Puberty hit him hard!" I said quietly. "I haven't seen him since...May of last year?"

"Yeah, he started hanging out with basically...a gang."

"La Push has a gang?" I joked.

Next thing I knew Jacob was there right behind me. "Bella!" He greeted me.

My face was still red as ever. "Jacob, my god. You look so different."

"You do too! Have you been working out?" He asked.

I laughed. "I did join the military, Jake." I said.

"You still have that blush though." he joked. "You're not too different. We should totally hang out later." He mentioned. " Hey!" he started suddenly, "What are you pretty ladies doing tonight? We're having a bonfire!"

"Well, Bella is making us dinner, but I'm sure we can head over after that! The usual spot?" Leah asked excitedly.

"Yup, right near the beach." He said.

"We'll see you then." Leah said.

Jacob walked away, and Leah turned to me. "Bella, I'm so going to help you get that." She said deviously.

I gasped, "What?"

"Bella, you're totally into him, and it's completely obvious. Besides, you need to start thinking about a rebound. Tonight, I am your wing woman."

"Leah!" I gasped, completely embarrassed. There's nothing like Forks that completely makes me sink back to my old Little Bella ways. I thought about mentioning Mitch. I really cared about him...but he wasn't exactly a rebound. Maybe Mitch was the one that made me realize that i'm ready to get back on the dating scene.

"Come on, Bell, we have to finish up shopping so we can go home and get ready."

We came home, with a sense of urgency.

"Bella, what do you plan on wearing?" Leah asked me

"Um…" I thought for a moment while i was getting all of my supplies together for dinner. "Jeans and a teeshirt. But like a cute teeshirt." I said. "Probably my leather jacket too. I'll probably get cold."

She chewed on that for a second, "Okay, good idea. So you don't look like you're trying too hard. You're a genius."

Charlie overheard us, "Where are you going tonight girls?" He said as he walked around into the kitchen.

"Oh! You'll never guess." I said. "We saw Jacob at the grocery store, and he invited us to a bonfire tonight. You don't mind if we go, right?"

"Not at all, I'll just be watching the game. No curfew or anything, "He said "But try not to get into trouble."

"You got it, Charlie." Leah said. "I know Bella is a wild one, if I catch her acting out of turn, I'll just go and reel her in!" she said with a laugh.

"Bella." He said. "Wild one." He said. "Nice one." he scoffed and walked away.

**A/N: The next chapter may or may not include some delicious lemony goodness, and I'm holding it hostage unless I get some reviews. And none from you, Debbie Hicks. You send me nothing but nonsense. If you're a Bella and Jacob shipper, you're definitely going to enjoy this next chapter. Please please please review! **

**Shout outs to my new faves out there! **** .7334 , Heroine1234, l0veuAmanda, Bellatrix Morgenstern, PAULA FOREVER, necromancer girl, and sugardaze**

**These are just a few of you that have favorited mystory! Thank you so much for the support!**


	10. Never Shift on the First Date

**A/N:Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. I know I made you go out of your way for this chapter, but I promise it's worth it :) Also, from here I will give you a warning, There will be some sexual encounters in this chapter. And to any younger readers, I want to warn you. This is a fanfiction about teenagers but for adults. Today is the day that I change the rating to M. **

We arrived at the beach, and I had nothing but anxiety. Live anxiety living in my stomach. Leah was grinning from ear to ear, wearing a fitted hoodie and some skinny jeans with some bright reds vans. It was dark, the only light source being the fire from the beach, and the moonlight.

Just seeing the moon's reflection on the water made me feel uneasy. I couldn't help but scold myself. This is the last thing I should be doing. I should be home. Mourning Carmen. But I knew Carmen would hate the idea of me missing a party.

"Hey! Leah!" I heard a guys voice call her over. I could see his silhouette running towards us.

"Embry!" she shouted in his direction. "Bella, I'll have to introduce you to everyone. They'll love you. Trust me."

Leah introduced me to a few people While walking down to the bonfire. They seemed pretty nice. Apparently Leah hadn't seen most of them in a few days and was missing them. Her, and just a bunch of guys. I wanted to be skeptical. But they were all very respectful towards her. Like a sister.

From across the fire I spotted Jacob. He didn't notice me at first. He was talking to Sam. Leah had already pointed him out as an Ex Boyfriend. She seemed very affected by him. I'll have to get the story later. Right now I was completely absorbed by Jake. He's gotten so handsome. He was irresistible to me. I caught myself fantasizing. And realizing. If he had came over and asked me to leave everything I'd just be unable to say no. I find myself constantly bashful.

His eyes finally caught me ogling. He smiled. An easy smile. I felt my heart get warm. Like the cracks where it had been broken heated up and soldered together, making my cold metallic heart become one again.

I was so dazed by him. I don't even know what he said to me. He walked over and grabbed my hand. It was warm. Warmth being something that I was just beginning to get used to.

"Come with me." I think was all he said. And next thing I know we're sitting next to each other in the backseat of his car.

When I realized where I had gotten myself I felt a small shadow of shame. I've never been like this before. This wasn't me.

"Jacob, how old are you?" I figured it'd be best to know how old he was if I was going to be lusting after him like this. Please don't be 15. Please be 16. I chanted in my head. I don't think I'll ever get over the shame of lusting after a 15 year old.

He grinned. "I'm 16, Bella." We made ourselves comfortable in the back of his car. He saw me admiring it. "I built this car myself, you know."

"Really? That's awesome. I don't have any special abilities. But I did learn in boot camp I have the ability to drown in the same body of water twice in one night. " I said with a chuckle.

His eyebrows pulled together and he made this incredulous face, "Bella, how in the world could you manage that?" He said with concern.

"Well, I drowned the one time, and I was experiencing some pretty severe hypothermia. One of the side effects of hypothermia just so happened to be 'poor decision making'...which ultimately led to me getting back into the water and drowning again." I tried to say it lightheartedly. Like this was a funny story.

His concern didn't fade, "Does Charlie know about this?"

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't know a lot of things about my time in boot camp. Don't say anything to him. It'll just make him worry. He doesn't understand how capable I am." I said quietly.

"The Bella I know couldn't take ten steps without eating the ground."He said with a laugh. His hand began to travel to my forearm. Touching me casually.

"I see bits of that Bella in myself still." His hand traveled down to my knee. "Especially when I stare in the mirror. " He began tracing upwards, up my thigh. Beginning to make me weak. This is it. This is my kryptonite. "But after these last few months... I know I'm different." I finished, trying to keep my voice even. I'm such a freak.

"I know what you mean, I don't know if you can tell, but I've definitely changed." His hand lightly tracing up and down my thigh as he spoke. Like I lost all control I too began touching him. I felt his muscley arms under my fingertips. His skin was hot as hell. Temperature wise.

"Trust me," I said. "I've definitely noticed."

I breathed deeply. I know I had some stupid, dazed look in my eyes. I just knew it.

Finally Jake cracked the egg "Bella, I want to kiss you." And before I knew it I crashed my lips against his, I lost all inhibitions.

This was nothing like kissing Edward. I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. Kissing Edward was like kissing a cold statue. And kissing Jacob was something completely different. I felt him all around me. So hot. Addictingly hot. So natural. So dangerous.

With Edward each kiss felt practiced. With Jacob I felt free. Like my life wasn't in danger.

"This feels so right, Bella." He said reading my mind. And I felt myself melt next to him. My hands getting tangled in his hair. His hands were traveling around my body. Finally making it to the end of my shirt. His hands grazed softly over my skin underneath my shirt. I felt his fingertips snake around to my back.

"Is this okay?" He said, while I was trying to figure out what he was asking. I nodded. Everything is okay. He unclipped my bra and his hands slowly grazed until he held both of my breasts in his hands. His thumbs grazing my nipples lightly. I whimpered softly against his lips.

This is so different, and so addictive.

"Can I...see them?" He asked cautiously through feverish kisses. I pulled my hands away from my hair and down to cup his face. I pulled away from the kiss. Suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I've never…"I trailed off. Trying to think what I was trying to say. His head turned to the side.

"You've never?" He questioned. "The leech? And you? I just assumed." I flinched at the word he used. Leech? If only he knew how accurate that was.

I laughed softly, "I've never heard him called a leech before. But no. We've only kissed."

He shook his head and his thumb grazed my nipple again causing a weak noise escape my lips. "So what you're telling me, as that he never got to hold these?"

My staggered breath was let out while I shook my head. His hands escaped my shirt quickly and grabbed both of my hands in his. He looked at me softly in the eyes. "Bella, if you let me, I want to show you a good time. I didn't realize how…"he trailed off.

My face reddened and I turned my face away. "Inexperienced I am?" I said full of shame.

"No," he said softly. Moving his hands, cupping my face and caressing it softly. "Please don't look that way. That's not what I meant at all."

I sighed in embarrassment, trying not to meet his eyes now, realizing how embarrassed I felt. "What did you mean?"

"Ughhh." He said. "You just deserve to be shown how beautiful you are."

"Oh, please."

"No, I'm serious." he said immediately. "Bella, if you let me, please, let me be that man."

I finally looked into his eyes, and he had this sincere, yet pleading look on his face. "I don't expect anything, no pressure."

I bit my lip and I nodded.

"Yes?" he questioned. And I nodded again.

**(A/N: now would be a good stop to read if you don't want to read any lemony goodness.)**

He smiled this sweet, casual smile. And he came in for a soft kiss. I wasn't sure what he was planning. The backseat of his car wasn't exactly the most functional place. And there was a part of me that knew I should feel ashamed. But here I was. With a guy that thought I was beautiful. And someone that has known me for so long. Someone that I trust.

The kiss was soft. And delicate. But hot, and passionate, like an explosion. He began to trail kisses down to my neck. And I felt a few nibbles near my clavicle.

This was so new. I felt myself melting under his kiss, His hands coming back around to my breasts. Pinching my nipples softly. Playing with them.

"Can you…" I started.

He stopped, "hmm?"

"Bite me harder?"

"Oh, Bella." He moaned. And I felt his teeth sink into me and lips sucking slightly at my skin. A cry escaped my lips.

"Too hard?" He said worriedly.

"No, harder." I said quietly. And he bit me harder. And I was already beginning to feel the energy build up inside me. I was feeling overwhelmed at the amount of stimulation. I've never been like this before.

He continuously played with my nipples between his pointer and thumb. I began wondering where he learned to do this. Who taught him how to tease a woman like this?

Finally his hands lift up my shirt. Revealing my naked breasts to him. He began trailing kisses down to them. I felt the butterflies turn into fireworks in my stomach. I built up the bravery to completely lift up my shirt and bra to grant him access. Not yet brave enough to take them completely off.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." He said. And his lips met my nipple and began kissing and tugging at it with his lips.

I felt flushed in my face. And the moaning was completely involuntary. With his lips doing most of the work, his hands were free to do so much more. They began searching. Just tracing the sides of my body. Beginning at my waist and trailing down the sides of my thighs. My hands grabbed a handful of his hair as he began to undo my jeans, and careful went underneath my underwear. My heart pounded, half in excitement, half with a little bit of fear. No one has ever touched me here. His hand went farther south, and snuck on finger in between my never-been-touched pandora's box.

I gasped. He stopped.

"Everything okay?" he said concerned.

"Jacob…" I tried to form sentences.

"Bella?"

My chest heaved, and my heart was beating like a hammer. "Don't... Stop." I managed to get out.

Jacob smiled coyly. His finger began tracing it slowly. "How do you feel about me going down there?"

"What do you mean?" I said in between rough breaths.

He flicked my hard nipple with his tongue, I tried to suppress my moan.

"I mean do that, except to your pussy."

"Jacob… I never-"

"I know, Bells, I told you, I just want to show you a good time."

"Okay." I said. And his mouth went over my breasts again. His hand was removed from my pants and he began taking my pants off of me. I then kicked off my shoes to speed up the process. Soon the bottom half of me was uncovered, and his hands began by grazing the inside of my thigh. I switched my position there in the back seat to make more room for him to do his thing. He began kissing his was up my thigh. The anticipation was building inside of me. He finally reached where he needed to be, and his tongue lightly flicked my flesh around my clit.

He paused, "Don't be afraid to stop me, and don't be afraid to tell me when something feels good." and he continued without waiting for a response from me at all. I cried out softly as he began to pick up the rhythm. He was able to reach his arms to hold my breasts and play with my nipples. I could feel the endorphins rushing through my brain. It was not long before I found myself going somewhere I've never been taken before.

"Jake...Jacob…" I cried out.

I heard him practically growl against me, and I was gone. I felt myself release and I cried out his name one more time. My hands grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled lightly on it and felt myself thrust against his mouth, he was loving it, responding with me while he ate me out. I felt it come to an end and my body went limp, I felt my skin hum, i felt my lips tingle. Jake got up from me and began to collect himself more.

**(A/N: For those that did want to read le lemon: Now would be a good time to continue reading on. )**

"Jake, feel my lips." I told him, and without words he kissed them in a gentle gesture.

"Can you feel them tingle? My whole body is humming." I told him.

"So I take it you had a good time, " he said with a laugh.

I half smile, "Hand me my pants." and he does. And I begin very clumsily putting my clothes back on.

"Jake, that was amazing. I've never felt like that before." I finished with my pants and began lacing up my shoes.

"If you ever want to do this again, you know how to find me."

I blush slightly, "Again?"

"Of course, you're going to be home for a few days, aren't you?" He said with a small edge of concern.

I remembered the vacation that I promised to take myself on. "I mean, at least a week."

With no warning, suddenly Jacob stiffened his whole body. He put his nose in the air like he was detecting something.

"Jake what is it?"

His hand dug into his pants pocket and grabbed out his car keys and shoved them into my hand.

"Bella, get out of here." he commanded me. "These are the keys to the car, just go to Charlie's and I'll call you later."

"What?" and then I felt it too. There's here. Something… not human. "Jake how -" I began to ask him how he could possibly know.

"Bella, you need to leave. Trust me." He opened the car door and ran out towards the bonfire. I rushed after him.

"Jake I can't leave with you. Without Leah!?" I said hurriedly.

"Leah will be fine, now please get in the car and go." he walked towards me trying to push me back towards the car.

"No Jake, you get in the car." I said grabbing him to come with me.

"Bella!" He sighed loudly.

"Jacob Black!"

"Bella get in the goddamn car!"

And then there they were in our view and we both went silent. Just their silhouettes, not recognizable. But at least 20 of them, walking towards us from afar. We both saw them and turned to each other.

"The guys told me never to shift on the first date." He began taking off his clothes quickly.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I said confusedly. "Just get in the car, we'll get away from them!"

And before my eyes Jacob transformed into a gigantic wolf. A werewolf.

Needless to say I was stunned, I let out a scream and noticed everyone at the bonfire also changing. Jacob ran away from me towards his...pack? Pack I guess is the correct word. Because he's a WEREWOLF for Christ's sake.

I ran towards the parking lot again, trying to find Leah…

**A/N: Wasn't that such a fun chapter? I'm working on the next one now! Super excited to keep going. Sorry for the few month hiatus, I went through a pretty bad break up and lost a lot of my motivation. But I'm back for a little while now. I can't wait to hear how you feel about this one! Please R &amp; R! I'd love to hear from you! **


	11. More Fuckery Than I Bargained For

A/N: Thanks for joining me here in the beautiful fanfiction. please R &amp; R.

Chapter 11

Alright, So quick recap while I desperately search for Leah on this beach. I found myself totally having the hots for jacob, and even found myself in the backseat of his car doing things I can't exactly be proud of, but also can't stop thinking about. And we're currently under attack by a group of vamps. Oh, and Jacob is a werewolf. Oh my god.

I find myself at the edge of the forest. "Leah!" I shout. Leaves crash ahead of me while I try to make out the figure that made the sound.

"Leah!" I call out again. And out from behind a tree comes another wolf. Large, and silver gray, smaller than Jacob was. I reached into my hoodie sleeve, where i had a little compartment to keep a stake just in case, my hand hesitated over it realizing this could be another werewolf, and being a slayer doesn't give me the right to kill part-time humans.

The grey wolf walked slowly to me, I could feel the army of vamps getting closer and i needed to find Leah so I knew she was safe.I got an idea

"Do you know where Leah is?" I asked the wolf calmly. The wolf nodded in response instantly.

"She's safe?" I asked, again, another nod in response.

Okay, I took that in. This is something new. I'm talking to wolves now. Look at me. Look at my crazy life. I removed my hand from sleeve and took out the stake. I began charging through the woods toward the small army of vampires. The wolf snarled. And stomped in front of me. I think it's trying to stop me.

"Are you…?" the wolf arf'd in response.

"Oh okay, I know what's going on. You think you're protecting me?" The gave me one solemn nod.

I continue to try to go through the forest, I began running trying to make it to the vampires before the wolves, without looking at the wolf trailing behind me I spoke, "Look, I think it's really great that you're trying to protect me, but I really don't need any protection. I just got back from boot camp, I know how to protect myself."

It growled behind me, trying to get in front of me to stop me, but I wasn't letting it. I decided I needed to get the upperhand if I was going to defeat these fucks by myself. I mean Jacob clearly knew what they were, but has he ever had to fight one? I found a good sturdy tree to see where they were. I walked up to the next tree and noticed at the very bottom was a pile of clothes. I looked closer and noticed the shirt Leah was wearing when we got here…

I quickly turned around, "Leah?! You're a wolf?!" The wolf's eyes widened. Like it as caught in the act. "Oh...My god."

Slam

I didn't see him coming. A damn vamp hit me from the side and slammed me against a tree. My eyes opened as I tried to collect myself from the ground. His eyes were blood red. He was thirsty. I got up to my feet and grabbed him by the neck and shoved him to the ground, ready to end him.

"You're much stronger than Victoria said," he said under my grip, and I staked him through the heart. I gasped.

Victoria?

This is more fuckery than I bargained for.

"Leah, do you have communication with the other wolves?" The shewolf nodded.

"Tell them, Victoria is after me, last spring Edward killed her mate, so she's going apeshit crazy. Get them out of here. I got this."

The shewolf looked at me like I was insane. I realized I wasn't going to get her to go away. I guess we're doing this thing together. I got closer to Leah.

"Have you ever killed a vampire, Leah?" the wolf shook her head.

"All you have to do is rip off it's head, and it'll turn to dust. You got this. We got this. Now let's go."

I clutched my stake close to me and began heading deeper into the woods. Leah stopped me.

"What?"

And she gestured to get on her back. "Okay, if you insist." and I hopped on her back and we took off closer to the war zone. I could hear them fight before the were in our site, like a werewolf avalanche. Leah stopped dead in her tracks, almost making me fly forward.

Two wolves down on the ground, groups of newborns feeding on them. Leah cried a painful sob and charged toward the bloodsuckers, making me fly off backwards. Quickly Leah destroyed one Vamp while another got on her back. I hopped up to my feet and jumped into action. There was more wolves around us fighting other vampires. Still no sign of good ol Vicky.

Just wait until I get my hands on her… The source of all my nightmares… Practically the reason why Edward left me. He knew his life was too dangerous for me, and now I'm too dangerous for him.

I hit the newborn that was trying to get on top of Leah straight to the forest floor. Before it could think my stake stuck out of it's chest and he was dust. Leah finished off another one. The other wolves must've got my instruction to go for the throats. Vampire dust filled the forest. Leah finished off the last feeding newborn before going to one of the wounded wolves. She sat down next to it and cried lowly. I couldn't stop, there was still vamps that needed destroying. Jakewolf was ahead of me. Toying with one of the vamps, he could've killed it minutes ago.

I think he's showing off?

I run up to the vamp and dust it so fast Jacob nearly bit me. "No showing off!" I scolded him. "There's a wolf down! Someone go help him. I need to find Victoria." I said sternly. Jakewolf did as I said. He turned his head and growled at another wolf that had just finished off another vamp. That seemed to be the last one. But I knew she was around. I could feel it. I sat there in the middle of the woods, while the wolves ran out of my sight. They think the fight is over and they must be shifting back into their human form. Leah continued to sit over one wolf, both shifting back to human, slowly this time.

I saw the smooth transition. The wounded wolf became a disfigured human. Who I recognized as Sam. He was missing an eye, and he was now bleeding profusely out of his arm...i think he lost a hand. His body was also covered in little bite wounds. He groaned a torturous moan.

Leah cried over him, "Sam, stay with me. You're strong enough, I know you are." Leah herself was also injured. She had a purple shoulder from where the vamp was trying to climb on top of her. Her body was exposed shifting back to human, "You're strong, your strong." she said over and over again.

I got closer to him and got down on me knees. I went ahead to check and make sure he was breathing. I sighed softly.

"Leah, he's still breathing. We need to get him to the hospital." I got up and checked on the other wolf that was down.

I ran to the spot that I saw him, It was out of Leah's sight, she stayed with Sam. I heard the others find them together and I heard Jacob bark out commands to get him to the hospital. I wasn't in there site when I arrived at the wounded man.

His leg was horribly mangled. And he as face down in the forest floor. I carefully turned him over. I didn't recognize him at all. But I was sure he was one of the wolves, he had the dark hair and the tan skin. I placed a hand on neck to see if i could find a pulse. I waited a minute before i felt it.

"Jay-" I began to holler for help, but my mouth was covered and I was dragged down backwards roughly. I instinctively hit my elbow backwards and got it right in the gut. We both flew backwards and I landed on top of her.

Victoria.

"Wow, Swan, you're a lot stronger than I remember."

I get my mouth out of her grip, "I've been getting that a lot lately." I quipped.

"I'm sure you can guess why i'm here." She said trying to get out from underneath me.

I flipped myself around and got on top of her, facing her now. "PMS?" I replied sharply.

Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared, she shifted her weight to make herself go on top. She drew back her hand and landed a hard blow to my cheek. I said nothing, I didn't give her the satisfaction of hearing me groan in pain. "You killed James." She remarked acidly. "You're going to pay. With your li-"

I cut her off by getting back on top. "Too much talking, Vicky." I said smartly. I quickly scanned my eyes for my stake. Spotted close to the wounded man. I drew back my arm, and pounded her face in. She shrieked an annoying sound and I grabbed her by her throat and slammed her head back over and over again. "You've. Ruined. My Life." I said in rhythm to the beating. Her eyes rolled back into her head. I quickly got up from her and grabbed my stake from the ground.

"You call yourself a vampire? Fuck off." And I staked her in the heart like the pathetic parasite she is.

She turned to dust underneath me then. I no longer felt any vampires near me. I turned around to see Jacob and a few others watching me.

"Bella, you've got quite the potty mouth." said one of them jokingly.

"Only when I'm slaying these bastards." I said looking at that pile of stupid ashes.

"Come on, let's get Jared." Said another one of them, referring to the wounded man next to me. I grabbed one arm, while two other helped carry him as well. "There's not time to lose."

"Kim is going to be devastated." Said another one, this one was Paul. "i don't know how i'm going to tell her."

"You're not,"Jacob piped in, "I'll be letting her know. And Emily about Sam."

Emily? I thought. It was safe to assume Kim was the name of Jared's significant other. But it seemed like Leah was Sam's. The way she was crying over him. The heartache I felt from her… I guess I'll ask about that later.

"Bella, we have a lot to talk about." Jacob said in his alpha male tone that he's been using around these guys.

"I'd rather not." I responded.

Jacob looked like he was about to scold me, not used to being talked back to when he's in alpha mode apparently.

"Alright later, these guys need medical attention right now." With Jared in tow we made it to the vehicles, and I started to wonder if my nightmare was actually over.


End file.
